Forbidden love
by Kori-Kisai
Summary: Shifters are supposed to be extinct, but what happens when Itachi Uchiha stumbles across one and takes it in after he hits it with his car? Yaoi boyXboy ItaNaru, MPreg, Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden love**

**Full summary: **Shifters are supposed to be extinct, but what happens when Itachi Uchiha stumbles across one and takes it in after he hits it with his car? Yaoi (boyXboy) ItaNaru, MPreg, Don't like, don't read.

**Chapter 1**

A 16 year old, Itachi Uchiha was standing in the middle of a park in the dead of night, trying to get away from the world. He sighed as he ran his hand through his raven black hair and walked over to the car park. He got into his old rundown car and started the engine before pulling on his seatbelt and heading home. After a few moments he saw a blond coloured puppy crossing the road and slammed his foot down on the breaks, trying not to hit the animal that was looking like a deer caught in the headlights, frozen in fear. The car skidded to a stop, but not before hitting the small dog. Itachi hesitated before getting out of his car when he heard the yelp.

He walked around to the front of the car and saw the pup lying on its side, whimpering. He kneeled down beside the animal and ran his hand over its left cheek when he saw the red vine-like markings going up it. He identified it as a shifter instantly, a breed of super natural creatures that are born human but can change their form, outlawed and hunted all throughout the world for what they are, and were said to be extinct.

"You're one of the last of your kind..." The Uchiha said with a frown, only causing the shifter to look at him with fear. Itachi picked it up under its right side, the side that wasn't injured.

'_What are you going to do with me?'_ were the thoughts from the shifter that entered Itachi's mind as he walked around to the passenger door.

"I'm going to take you home," replied the unfazed Uchiha. He opened the door and placed the shifter down gently on the seat before walking around to the driver's side. He opened the door and got into the car while the pup rested into head on the arm rest, curled up.

'_Why are you doing this? You'll get into trouble if they find out' _the shifter told him as he closed the door.

"I don't take sides," the raven explained.

'_There are still rules, it's against the law to help a shifter, we're supposed to be killed on sight,' _the pup tried to reason.

"Well I obviously failed when I hit you with my car," The shifter whimpered at that. After a while Itachi pulled up at an old looking house and got out of the car. He walked through the heavy rain to the passenger door and opened it after pulling his jacket off. The shifter had its tongue hanging out of its mouth, causing drool to cover the arm rest. Itachi places the jacket over the shifter and sighed when he saw the saliva covering his already run-down car.

"Try not to make so much of a mess," Itachi said, causing the shifter to give him his best puppy look and whine lightly. Itachi ignored the look the small dog was giving him and just lifted him up gently, kicking the door closed lightly. He walked over to the front door, his hair getting wet, and shuffled the pup into one arm causing it to yelp. Itachi unlocked the door and walked inside, closing the door behind himself. He placed the shifter down and walked into his room, causing the shifter to whine. He emerged a few moments later wearing a black shirt and loose dark grey pants and walked over to the shifter.

"Do you know how to shift into a human?" he questioned, but the shifter just shook his head.

'_No, I can't' _the younger said, so Itachi nodded and walked into the kitchen. The pup heard thunder, and started howling just as Itachi walked out of the kitchen with a first aid kit.

"Don't be so loud," Itachi said in his usual monotone voice, while the shifters ears were back and it has a scared look on its face. Itachi walked over to it and looked at its left front paw, then took a bandage from the first aid kit. He then wrapped it around the shifters paw so it held in place, causing the shifter to whimper.

"Can you sit up?" The raven questioned. The pup tried to push itself up, only to yelp when pain shot up its side and it dropped back down. Itachi sighed and gently lifted Naruto into a sitting position, then began wrapping a bandage around his ribs, while the shifter whined. After a while Itachi let the shifter lie back down, and the pup licked his hand lightly. When Itachi didn't respond, the shifter nudged his hand with his nose, but Itachi only walked back towards his room, leaving the pup to whine on its own.

There was another crack of thunder and Itachi heard howling coming from the lounge room again as he lied down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _'Why am I helping him...? I shouldn't be getting involved...' _Itachi thought to himself as he heard high pitched, puppy-like barking, and closed his eyes, ignoring the shifter. The shifter only barked louder, trying to get attention.

When the shifter realized Itachi wouldn't come, he slowly pushed himself to his feet, jumping of the couch. It yelped when it hit the floor, pain shooting through its ribs, and it limped into Itachi's bedroom, whining as it sat next to the bed. Itachi's only reaction was to look at the dog with a blank expression, before looking back up at the roof, causing the shifter to bark.

"Stop," Itachi told it, like an owner would their pet. The shifter didn't listen, it just whined and head butted the side of the bed, before barking again.

"_T-there's a st-storm,"_ The shifter stuttered in a frightened manner, its ears back and a scared expression on its face.

"I'm perfectly aware of that," Itachi replied coldly, causing the pup to whimper.

"_I want uuuuuuup,"_ The shifter whined just as Itachi closed his eyes. Itachi just turned away from him. _"Uuuuup,"_ He whined again, but Itachi just ignored him. The shifter became upset that he was being ignored and did what it knew best. It began to bark.

"Stop," Itachi commanded again, and the shifter had no choice but to listen to him, after all, he did save its life, even if he was the one to injure it in the first place. The shifter huffed before taking a deep breath. It then jumped, landing on the raven's chest and yelped when it made contact. It whined when Itachi pushed it away.

"Don't touch me," the Uchiha said, causing the shifters ears and tail to droop. It turned around and jumped of the bed, limping to the door. Once it reached its destination, it stood on its hind paws and started scratching at the handle with its good paw. When Itachi realised what the shifter was doing, he stood and walked out of his room.

"What are you doing?" he asked the young dog when he saw it pawing at the door handle.

"_Getting out of your way,"_ the pup replied, managing to get the door open.

"I never said to leave, I said don't touch me," Itachi explained, but the shifter ignored him and limped outside. Itachi walked back to his room, running a hand through his raven hair and walked over to his drawers, pulling out his clothes from the bottom drawer. He pulled a small bag out from the bottom, and from the bag pulled out the treasure he was looking for, a razor. He stood and walked to the bathroom down the hall, closing the door behind himself, not that there was anyone there to walk in anyways. He dragged the razor along his wrist four times and stared emotionlessly at the blood as it dripped to the floor, followed by the razor as it slipped from the Uchiha's hand. _'I'm always going to be alone,' _he thought as he closed his eyes.

As the shifter walked down the street, it found a big puddle of mud. Suddenly getting an idea, it took a deep breath before holding it in and dunking the left side of its face in the mud; successfully hiding it's markings from view. When its task was complete, it limped into an alley way, curling up behind a dumpster. After a few minutes, it heard a vicious growling. It looked to the left and saw a dog twice its size and backed away, its ears lowered. Suddenly it attacked the pup, biting into its face then its scruff, causing the shifter to yelp.

Itachi eventually opened his eyes and stood, opening the bathroom door and walking out. He walked outside and heard a dog fight, causing his eyes to narrow, and him to run towards where the noise was coming from. He stopped in the alley to see the shifter he had saved earlier bleeding from its face and scruff. He picked up a glass bottle sitting on the dumpster and threw it to the ground, causing it to shatter and successfully scare away the bigger dog.

He saw the shifter try and push itself up and walked over to it, kneeling down in front of it. The shifter looked at him blankly, his markings covered by mud and blood. The shifter had a scratch across its eye, and its lip and snout were ripped up pretty badly. Itachi ran his hand over the shifters left cheek, whipping away the mud before letting his hand rest behind its ear.

"Let's go back," he said after a moment as he let his hand drop. The shifter only lowered its head slightly, letting out a small whining noise. Itachi realised the pup couldn't walk and slowly lifted it up, wincing when its fur touched his arm with still open wounds, and started walking back towards the house.

The shifter licked the raven's cheek when it noticed the wince, but Itachi didn't react, choosing to just walk into the house, ignoring the shifters whine, and gently placing it down on the couch. The shifter tugged on Itachi's sleeve when he tried to walk away, whimpering, and not noticing Itachi's arm bleeding heavily.

"What is it?" Itachi asked when the small dog tugged on his sleeve. "Please release my arm,"

"_I know what you did..."_ The pup slowly let go of his arm, _"But why did you do it?"_

"I don't have a reason not to," he explained simply.

"_But do you have a reason to?"_ The pup tried to reason.

"It is a distraction," was the ravens reply.

"_From what?"_ the shifter was confused to say the least.

"The pain that I can't escape," The shifter whined lightly, licking the raven's hand. "I don't have anyone left and now I only feel hollow," and with that Itachi turned and walked back to his room. He lied down and let his bleeding arm hand of the bed, closing his eyes and slowly drifting off, while Naruto yawned, letting out a high pitched sound, before curling up and falling asleep.

The next morning, Itachi was sitting in his room wrapping a bandage around his arm while Naruto was asleep in the lounge room, but his whimpers and whines went by unheard from the Uchiha as he finished wrapping his arm and stared at the ground.

"_n-no... Don't... Leave them alone..." _He heard the shifter plead in his head. Itachi just ran his hands through his hair. _"No! D-don't touch me!" _the shifter screamed inside Itachi's head as Itachi heard a howl coming from the lounge room. Itachi tried to block the shifter from his mind, but he was still seeing images from Naruto's dream.

_**The dream**_

_A young shifter, a six year old with blond hair and blue eyes, could do nothing but try to run as everyone he had lived with since he was born were slaughtered one by one. He didn't live with his parents, because his mother died giving birth to him, and through the link that mated shifters have, his father died also. The young boy ran as fast as he could, but didn't get very far before his foot caught on a tree root, causing him to trip. Almost instantly he felt a pair of arms lift him from the ground, and rip his clothes from him anamalisticly. Tears were running down the tanned boys cheeks at the man towering over him pushed him down onto his hands and knees, unbuckling his own pants and..._

Itachi stood abruptly, walking out of his room and towards the bathroom, not realizing the young boy in the shifters dream was the young pup himself. He heard the pup let out a howl as he closed the door and grabbed the blade from the previous night. He ran it along his arm from his elbow down to his wrist, throwing the blade and gripping his hair as he closed his eyes.

Naruto awoke suddenly to the smell of blood and ran towards the bathroom, scratching at the door as he whimpered. Suddenly the door opened and the shifter looked up to see Itachi standing there and whined. Itachi just looked down at the pup emotionlessly and it nudged his hand with its nose.

"What is it?" Itachi's voice was completely void of all emotion as he spoke. The shifter didn't answer, instead in rubbed its cheek against Itachi's hand and whined louder, only for Itachi to pull his arm back. The small dog lowered its head, looking like it would be crying if it could, but Itachi just looked away, causing the shifter to whine lightly.

"What's it matter to you anyway? You'll be healed in a few days, and then you can do as you wish," Itachi said blankly.

'_And you'll want me gone like everyone else...' _The shifter gave the raven a sad look as he spoke.

"It doesn't bother me what you do," was Itachi's reply. The shifter just turned away from the raven, walking towards the lounge room.

'_I'm just a waist of space,'_ He muttered glumly.

"What space is there taken up for you to be a waste of space?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

'_That made no sense...' _The pup confessed, looking sheepishly over his shoulder at the raven.

"There is no one other than me here, and I am not here often," Itachi walked back, further into the bathroom holding his arm over the sink, while the shifter curled up in a ball on the couch, staring at the wall blankly.

Itachi pulled his shirt off, dropping it into the sink and wrapping a towel around his arm. He then walked out, heading towards his room. When he entered his room, he picked up the bandage he had on earlier and started wrapping it around his am. He pulled a shirt on and walked out of his room when he heard whining and a paw scratching at the front door.

'_I gotta go peeeeeeee,'_ The shifter whined as it scratched at the door, and Itachi let it out and walked into the kitchen, while the shifter did its business on the front lawn.

Itachi kneeled in front of the kitchen drawers and pulled the bottom one out completely, as the shifter limped into the kitchen. Itachi reached into where the drawer used to be and pulled out a white plastic container, standing and setting it on the bench, causing the shifter to tilts its head questioningly. Itachi pulled the lid off the contained, not looking back at the shifter.

'_What's that?'_ It asked, still giving Itachi a questioning look.

"Pain killers," Itachi answered unemotionally.

'_Oh...' _Itachi pulled a plastic bag out from the tub, opening it and pulling out a syringe with some sort of liquid in it, causing the shifter to whimper and walk backwards. Itachi injected the arm that the cut was on, and the shifter whined, closing its eyes. After a moment the raven pulled the syringe out and threw it back into a plastic bag, putting everything away again. When he finished that he picked up the bag and threw it into the bin, before walking towards the door, suddenly receiving images in his head again. He saw a room with a six year old blond boy with blue eyes, and red vine-like markings on his left cheek strapped to an operating table, and being injected with various liquids. Then a strangely familiar voice said _'Be still Naruto,'_

Itachi's fists started shaking and Itachi walked out of the house, while the shifter pressed itself close to the floor.

Itachi came home hours later with a few bruises covering his face, and his slightly clouded eyes glanced at the shifter, who hadn't moved an inch since Itachi left. Itachi just walked into his room and dropped down on his bed. He ran a hand through his hair, noticing his high fever and curled up, suppressing a groan.

The pup could sense that there was something wrong and shakily pushed itself to its feet. It limped into Itachi's bedroom and jumped on the bed next to him, nudging the raven with its nose.

'_What happened?' _ The shifter asked when Itachi looked up at it, and the pup licked the raven's cheek gently.

"It's a side effect from the injection earlier....it numbs pain for a long amount of time but this is the after sickness...." Itachi explained, causing the shifter to whine. The pup noticed Itachi's breathing was uneven, so it curled up against him, moving around so Itachi's arm was around its neck and whimpered lightly. The raven suddenly sat up, walking out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

He dropped onto his knees in front of the toilet and threw up violently, holding his stomach, and the shifter followed him close behind.

'_I... I can't do anything can I?'_ There was sadness in the shifters voice, because it knew it could do nothing to help...

"I ran out of money for the antidote ages ago," Itachi coughed again, "I've been through this six times..."

'_Then why do it?'_ the pup was confused.

"Because I have a job to do," Itachi explained. The shifter rubbed its cheek against the ravens back soothingly like someone would with a hand, and Itachi pulled away from the toilet, whipping his mouth on his sleeve.

'_I just realised... I don't even know your name... What is it?' _The shifter questioned.

"Itachi," He answered.

'_I'd tell you mine but... I don't know what it is' _the pup said, and a flash of the blond boy went through Itachi's head, causing him to pause for a moment.

"Naruto..." The shifters eyes widened as images of his past ran through his head.

'_Th... That's... How did you know?'_

"A guess..." Itachi lied as he slowly pushed himself to feet and walked back to his room with Naruto following close behind. Naruto jumped up on the bed next to Itachi when the raven lied down, and sat down, doing that thing that dogs do where they lick their privates. Itachi rolled over so his back was turned to the pup with his eyes closed, causing the shifter to curl up next to him, and leaning against him slightly.

Itachi pulled away from him, causing Naruto to whine as he stood up, his head lowered.

"It's too hot for you to be leaning against me..." Itachi mumbled as Naruto jumped off the bed.

'_Is not, it's freezing,' _the shifter shivered for effect. Naruto didn't notice Itachi's breathing becoming more uneven and his fever rising. He was too busy muttering to himself._ 'Naruto... Naruto...'_ His eyes suddenly widened in realisation, _'Uzumaki!' _suddenly the small dog shifted into a twelve year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes, the vine-like markings still on his cheek. He climbed onto the bed next to Itachi and placed a hand on his forehead, frowning when he felt how hot his temperature was, while Itachi suppressed a groan.

Naruto walked into the bathroom and wet a cloth with cold water before walking back into the bedroom and placing it on Itachi's forehead. He smiled down softly at Itachi when his eyes slowly opened, before closing again and the raven drifted off into a light sleep, and Naruto lied down next to him, watching him sleep.

**A/N: Sooooo what do you think? Keep goin or trash it? Let me know and I'll act accordingly**

**R&R**

**~*~Jessie~*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay, here's chapter 2, I was so happy with the responce I got for the first chapter, thank you reviewers, you all get a cookie :D but I would still like some reviews, so pleeeeeeeeeeeease give me a review!!**

**WARNING!!!**

**LEMON IN CHAPTER, I'LL MARK IT SO YOU CAN SKIP!!! Also it may seem like the first scene will be a lemon, but it's just a graphic make-out scene.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

_Three years later_

A nineteen year old Itachi was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling as a fifteen year old Naruto ran in from the kitchen.

"Itachi! I have pizza!" The blond shouted as he held out the box. "I got your favourite," He grinned and handed the raven the pizza. Naruto sat down next to Itachi as the older boy started eating, and suddenly shifted into a monkey, climbing onto Itachi's shoulder and playing with his hair.

"Naruto I like you in your human form," Itachi informed the younger boy, but he still didn't change back.

"Its fun being a monkey," Naruto said as he made a monkey noise.

"I don't like it," the raven stood up, but Naruto just wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and moved so he was hanging behind him, before shifting into a human. Itachi glanced back at the boy and noticed he was pretty much hugging him around the neck from behind and grinning. Itachi just smirked slightly before turning around so he was facing him.

"Hmmm? What's with the smirk?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Nothing," the raven pulled away, much to the younger boy's disappointment. Naruto only pouted before turning into a dog, his head going up to Itachi's waist, more than twice the size he was three years before hand. Suddenly the dog jumped on Itachi, making him fall backwards without hurting him, but Itachi only sighed, clearly used to this behaviour. He pushed Naruto away when the dog started licking all over his face, hearing the shifters laughter in his head, and he whipped his face, freeing it from saliva.

"I was having fuuuuuuun," the shifter whined when he was pushed away, feeling rejected.

"I am done eating," Itachi said as he stood, before walking into his room and lying down on his bed. The shifter changed into a human once again, before running into the room and jumping, landing on the bed next to Itachi.

"Itachiii, I'm booored," the blond whined, staring up at the roof.

"Then do something," was the ravens simple answer.

"There's nothing to dooooo," the blond pouted, looking over at the Uchiha.

"I know," the raven sighed, "One day I'll find somewhere better for us," Itachi found himself being hugged by the blond boy he had saved three years ago.

"Here's fine, I like it here, it's the only house I can ever remember being in," Naruto explained, but Itachi just stared out the window. He didn't move away from the contact like he would have if it was anyone else when Naruto buried his face in his chest, only lightly running his fingers through the blond boy's hair.

"Itachi...?" he heard the small boy whisper.

"Yes?" he was curious as to what the boy could want, as he never usually sounded so... unsure.

"If I... if I told you something, would you think any differently of me...?" Naruto mumbled, still not sure of himself.

"No," the raven replied instantly, without hesitation. "I can't hear you Naruto-kun," Itachi said when the blond mumbled something inaudible.

"I like you... really like you..." was Naruto's muffles reply, and his face was still hidden by Itachi's chest, but Itachi just frowned in confusion.

"I... don't understand," the raven mumbled, not realizing what the shifter meant.

"I like you more than a friend should Itachi," the blond explained, but Itachi just gently grabbed Naruto's shoulders, pulling back before sitting up and noticing Naruto's pink stained cheeks. But he ignored it and just pushed himself off the bed.

"Naruto I will be back soon," he said and received a nod from Naruto before walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to take his pain killers, leaving Naruto to shift into a cat and fall asleep.

* * *

Itachi didn't return until early the next morning, really pale from the after sickness from his pain killers. He walked into his room to see a sleeping Naruto in the form of a cat and ran a hand through his hair. He ended up walking back out of the room and dropping down on the couch, just as Naruto hissed in his sleep. Itachi's breathing and Naruto's nightmares were flashing through his head, just like they always did, but Itachi just ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes.

In the bedroom, Naruto jumped up with a screech, his fur standing on end before he looked around and realised he was dreaming. He jumped of the bed and walked into the lounge room, noticing Itachi on the couch.

"Itachi?" he jumped up onto the raven's chest and meowed, rubbing his cheek against Itachi's and purring.

"Hn?" Itachi replied weekly and Naruto curled up on his chest. "Naruto... It's too hot..." Naruto decided to solve the problem by shifting into a lizard, so his skin would feel cool to touch, but Itachi just picked him up and placed the strange coloured lizard on the ground as he curled up. Naruto shifted into a human with a pout just as Itachi coughed. The raven suddenly pushed himself up and walked into the bathroom where he spilt his stomach contents into the toilet, with a worried blond following close behind.

"What's wrong?" Naruto sighed, and Itachi stepped away from the toilet, whipping his mouth.

"I feel ill," he stated simply before brushing past Naruto and walking into the lounge room to lie down. As usual the blond followed him and sat in front of his legs on the couch.

"I put the money on top of the fridge..." Itachi mumbled, but all he got was a confused look and a mumble of 'hmmm?' from Naruto. I told you last night I was going out...."

"Yeah," Naruto frowned.

"Naruto I went out to work again," the younger boy nodded.

"What is it you do?" he received no reply from the raven, and that caused him to sigh with a hurt feeling deep down inside. "Why won't you tell me?"

"I could refer to it as a host," The raven said, causing the shifter to nod lightly, before Itachi turned on his side. Naruto stood with Itachi watching him, and turned into a fly, barely visible to the human eye, so Itachi sighed and close his eyes. He drifted off into a light sleep when Naruto landed on his nose, but groaned when he landed on his chest and shifter into a cat, curling up like he always does.

"Naruto...it's too hot...." he complained, and the cat jumped off.

"Okay..." he looked down.

"I'm sorry... It's the fever..." Itachi had no idea what to do in that kind of situation; he didn't know what to say to make his blond companion feel better.

"Its fine," Naruto used his cat body to his advantage and squeezed himself under the couch, curling up in the darkest part as Itachi fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto hadn't moved and Itachi's eyes snapped open. He slowly pushed himself up as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You awake?" He heard the blond boy ask from beneath the couch; not missing the tone in Naruto's voice that pointed out the younger was close to crying.

"Yes," Itachi answered blankly, but Naruto didn't move from under the couch. "Naruto-kun what's wrong?"

"It's been nine years today..." the blond mumbled, referring to his family massacre.

"I know..." the raven was looking at the floor distantly as he heard a sob-like noise in his head, clearly coming from the young shifter.

"Naruto..." Itachi hesitated, not sure about what he could say.

"Mm?" was the only response he could get from the blond.

"Come out," It wasn't a request, and both of them knew it, So Naruto crawled out, still in the form of a cat with his ears flat against his head and his head lowered. "Can you at least change back to human?" the cat slowly shifter into human, showing Naruto with tears streaming down his face, and he turned away from the raven, his head still lowered.

He was slightly shocked when Itachi wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him to his chest, but he forgot about that in favour of turning around pulling the raven as close as possible and crying into his chest, while Itachi ran his fingers through Naruto's hair gently.

"I know you miss them, and I'll never be able to replace them..." Itachi began when Naruto's cries had softened to occasional sobs, "...But I'll always be here," he finished.

"I... I kn-know," Naruto's grip tightened as he slowly stopped crying, just holding the older of the two close.

"Naruto I like you too..." Itachi said unsurely, and Naruto looked up quickly, his face tear-stained.

"Like me h-how?" The blond was confused.

"I like you... the same way you like me," the raven replied, and Naruto buried his face in his chest while Itachi ran his fingers through the blonds' hair. Naruto looked up at Itachi slowly and kissed him lightly, unsure of himself, but he relaxed when the raven kissed him back. Suddenly Itachi turned around so Naruto's back was towards the couch and pushed the blond down onto it, causing the smaller of the two to gasp. Itachi was instantly on the boy, kissing him again and causing him to moan lightly, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck.

Itachi smirked slightly as he ran his hands down Naruto's chest, loving the blond's reactions to the simplest of touches. As predicted, Naruto reacted with a shiver, and his breath hitched. Itachi pulled out of the kiss for a moment to attach his lips to Naruto's collar bone, nipping lightly, causing Naruto to moan loudly and move his hips up, which in turn made Itachi shiver. The raven kissed along Naruto's jaw line while the blond was panting, before kissing him properly as Naruto pulled him closer. Itachi ran his hands down Naruto's sides, stopping at the hem of his shirt and tugging lightly. He noticed the slight hesitation when Naruto lifter his arms and stopped while Naruto whined in disappointment. Itachi pulled back, panting slightly and stared down at Naruto for a moment before getting off of him.

The blond turned away from him with a rejected look, thinking he did something wrong.

"Naruto-kun, you're not ready," Itachi told him softly.

"Yes I am," the blond insisted, not seeing where Itachi got that idea from.

"I am not going to argue this with you," Naruto curled up into a ball, upset by Itachi's rejection.

"Fine," he muttered as Itachi walked into his room. Once Itachi was out of sight, Naruto walked out of the front door and shifted into a bird, flying onto a roof. He then shifted into a cat and curled up.

After a few moments Itachi walked out of his room and looked around. "Naruto?" He walked around the house looking from the blond, not realizing he couldn't hear him. The raven frowned slightly and ran a hand through his hair, muttering something to himself about fucking things up before walking into his room and closing the door behind himself.

Naruto pushed himself to his feet and stretched his legs before jumping off the roof and landing on his feet like all cats do. He suddenly froze when he saw the dog that attacked him three years before advancing on him. He backed away slightly and hissed at the larger animal, realizing he was too afraid to shift as the dog snapped at him, but he retaliated by swiping at its face with his paws and hissing again. He let out a loud cat growl only a moment before the dog latched its jaw around the shifters middle, and the cat thrashed around, trying to loosen the dogs grip so he could escape.

Itachi stood from his bed and walked out of his room, and then out of the house when he heard the commotion from outside. When he walked outside, he saw Naruto in the form of a cat, being thrown around in the mouth of a dog while the feline hissed and scratched. Acting on instinct Itachi picked up a stick and threw it at the dog, causing the canine to drop Naruto with a yelp and run. Itachi then turned to Naruto and noticed spots of blood on his fur where the dog had bitten into him and picked the cat up.

"Naruto?" He questioned lightly.

"Hmmm?" Naruto looked up at him slowly as Itachi carried him into the house.

"Are you all right?" Itachi wasn't even trying to hide his concern or the boy he was so fond of.

"Mmhm, just a few scratches," the blond mumbled as Itachi walked over to the couch and placed him down gently.

"Can you change back?" The raven asked.

"Yeah," after a moment, Naruto was human once again and Itachi let himself relax a little, running his hand through his hair. After a moment Naruto pushed himself to his feet, and grabbed the raven's wrist when the older boy sight and slowly started walking to his room. The raven looked back at Naruto while the blond thought for a moment.

"Thanks..." was the only thing he mumbled.

"It is not necessary," Itachi told the small boy.

"Yes it is," if there was one thing Itachi knew, it was that the boy was stubborn, so he often gave up to avoid petty arguments over nothing.

"If you say so," was Itachi's final reply and Naruto hesitantly let go of his wrist. Itachi stood unmoving for only a moment before walking back towards his room. Naruto let out a sigh and looked out of the window to notice it was getting dark, so he walked into the room and made dinner, taking two plates into the bedroom and handing one to Itachi. He picked at his food while Itachi ate a really small amount before walking into the kitchen and emptying his plate. Naruto ate about a mouthful before doing the same, then walked over to the couch and curled up on it.

Itachi walked out of the kitchen to see Naruto curled up on the couch and lied down beside him. When Naruto looked up at him and lowered his eyes, Itachi pulled him to his chest, and Naruto reacted by wrapping his arms around Itachi and pulling him close. Itachi ran his hand down Naruto's back lightly while the blond nuzzled him, he then kissed the shifter on the forehead, but Naruto had other ideas. He tilted his head up and kissed the raven on the lips, then smiled when Itachi instantly responded by kissing him back. Naruto placed his hand on Itachi's cheek, before letting out a moan and pulling him closer when the raven deepened the kiss.

**-Lemon starts here!! If you don't like it, then that's chapter over, this goes till the end!!-**

Itachi rolled over, trapping the blond between himself and the couch while Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi ran his hands down Naruto's chest, and the blond shivered with a moan, loving the way Itachi was making him feel. The raven slipped his hands under the smaller boy's shirt and ran his hands over his chest, smirking when Naruto's breath hitched and he arched his back.

"D-don't tease me," the blond almost begged while he was panting.

"Oh but it's so fun Naru," the Uchiha's smirked widened.

"Please," Naruto pouted.

"Naruto... Are you sure?" He questioned gently and Naruto nodded. Itachi hesitantly grabbed the hem of Naruto's shirt and slowly pulled it up when Naruto lifted his arms. When Naruto's chest was fully exposed, he looked to the side blushing deeply, but Itachi lightly grabbed his chin and moved Naruto's head so he was facing him

"There is nothing so you to be ashamed of," Itachi told him gently, and Naruto nodded before tugging on the hem of Itachi's shirt. Itachi pulled his shirt off slowly, revealing to Naruto scars covering his arms and some parts on his chest.

"How'd that happen?" The blond asked as he ran his fingers down the raven's chest.

"I ran out of space on my arms..." Itachi explained and Naruto nodded slowly, before wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck again. This time Itachi initiated the kiss and Naruto responded instantly, and moaned loudly when Itachi ran his hands down the blonds' sides.

"Itachi... Please," Naruto's voice was pleading, and Itachi slowly brought his hands down to the hem of Naruto's pants.

"Mmmmmm," Naruto moaned as he moved his hips up slightly, and Itachi almost hesitantly pulled the blonds pants down. Naruto trailed his hands down Itachi's back and moaned loudly when Itachi kissed him deeply. He tugged on the hem of the ravens pants, and stoped when he noticed Itachi's hesitation, but after a moment the Uchiha slowly pulled his pants down and wrapped his arms around the panting blond, causing said blond to moan. Itachi kissed him lightly before pulling back slightly and bringing his hand to Naruto's mouth, holding out two fingers.

"Suck," was the only word he said, and Naruto took his fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva. After a moment, Itachi removed his fingers from the blond's mouth and kissed him lightly, waiting for Naruto to kiss back before entering one finger quickly. He waited a few moments for Naruto to relax before entering a second digit, causing the blond to gasp.

"Sorry," the raven mumbled and kissed the shifters cheek apologetically as he began to stretch him, and Naruto started shifting uncomfortably, but stopped moving when Itachi kissed him in favour of kissing him back.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Itachi asked when he removed his fingers, and Naruto looked him in the eyes before nodding. Naruto's breath hitched and his nails dug into Itachi's back as Itachi slowly pushed himself into the blond.

"I'm sorry," the raven murmured and stopped moving, waiting for the blond to relax.

"I-It's f-fine," Naruto stuttered, and after a moment pulled Itachi closer, who hesitated before moving slightly. The moment Itachi started moving, Naruto let out a moan causing Itachi to shiver, before he began to thrust into the smaller boy. Naruto moaned loudly and buried his face in the crook of Itachi's neck, while the older boy ran his hands down Naruto's back, causing the blond t shier.

"Ahhhh... Itachi!" The blond moaned out loudly, moving his hips to meet Itachi's thrusts.

"Nghh... Naru..." Itachi's moans were a lot softer than Naruto's, and both were panting. Itachi kissed along the blond's neck, nipping lightly as Naruto's moans slowly grew louder.

"Mmm Itachi..." Naruto shivered and Itachi kissed him once again, running his hands down he blond's sides and Naruto kissed him back.

"Nghh," Naruto moaned when Itachi picked up his pack and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy slightly tighter. Naruto bit his lip and buried his face in the crook of Itachi's neck as the Uchiha let out a low moan, while the blond was slightly breathless, but still kissed back and let out a loud moan when Itachi kissed him.

"Nghh..." Itachi moaned as he sped up his thrusts once again, and Naruto practically screamed his name. Itachi shivered, his whole body freezing before calling out the blond's name, and Naruto held onto him tightly.

"Nghh Naruto..." The raven moaned again.

"Mmm," By then Naruto was panting heavily. Suddenly both of them shuddered as they came, and Itachi pulled out of the small blond and collapsed beside him. Naruto snuggled up against him and they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: sooooo, what did you think?? My first Yaoi lemon, so pleeeeeeeease be nice, I know it's not good, but amyways, reviews would be loved!!!**

**R&R!!!**

**~*~Jessie~*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Miss me? :D Anyways, I know some people have been wondering what happened in Itachi's past, his job, and who killed Naruto's family, well, all will be revealed in this chapter! So enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

A month later, Itachi walked into the bathroom when he heard his precious blond emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. Naruto glanced back at Itachi for a moment before continuing to throw up, and dry heaving when he ran out of things to sick up.

"I'll get you some medication," Itachi said, genuinely concerned for the young boy, as the blond finished up and pushed himself to his feet.

"I'm fine," he muttered as he flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth out with water from the tap.

"Naruto, you're sick," the Uchiha argued, but the shifter looked anywhere but at Itachi as he muttered something un-hearable to the raven. "Naruto, I can't hear you,"

"I'm not sick..." Naruto closed his eyes as he lowered his head.

"What's wrong?" Itachi gave the smaller boy a confused look.

"I... I'm..." he mumbled, "Pregnant," the last word came out as a whisper, and tears dropped from his eyes to the ground.

"Naruto..." The taller boy wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him to his chest. "How?"

"I'm the last of my kind... there needs to be a defiant way to keep my bloodline going, my body adapted..." the blond sobbed and buried his face into Itachi's chest.

"It's alright Naruto, I'm not angry," the blond only shook his head.

"I'm only fifteen..." he explained.

"I know... you do what you think is right," Itachi ran a hand through his raven hair as he spoke.

"I don't have a choice..." Naruto mumbled gently.

"You do Naruto, you can wait until you're older if that's what you want," Naruto only shook his head at Itachi's words.

"I can't do that Itachi," the raven nodded slowly, "I... I have to have it,"

"If that's what you want," he said to his precious blond.

"What... What do you want?" Naruto asked, curious as to what Itachi would say.

"I want you to be happy," was the ravens smooth reply.

"But do you want it?" the shifter wanted Itachi's thoughts on it, because he didn't want to be alone through the whole thing.

"I've never really thought about having children," Naruto nodded and pulled the raven closer, who kissed his forehead, and whipped the tears from the blonds face gently. The raven led the small boy over to the couch, and sat down pulling the blond down next to him. Naruto leant his head on the ravens shoulder, and Itachi ran his hand through Naruto's soft blond hair, loving the feel of it.

"Do you realise how hard this is going to be for us?" the blond muttered.

"I'll work more, and I'll clear out the spare room," Itachi looked down, a slightly sad look in his eyes, and Naruto placed his hand on his cheek when he noticed it.

"What's wrong?" he questioned gently.

"Nothing, that room used to belong to someone important," Itachi explained.

"You don't have to clear it out..." Naruto could tell the idea upset Itachi, and he didn't like it when the raven was upset.

"We need more room," Itachi reasoned.

"If you don't want to do it, you don't have to, we could work something else out," the shifter gave him a small smile.

"No, I do, It's about time I do it anyways, I just kept putting it off," Naruto nodded lightly and wrapped his arms around Itachi.

"If you work more... how long will you be working?" he asked gently.

"Once every two days, it will give me enough time to get over the sickness of the painkiller," Naruto nodded lightly; not very happy he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with the raven.

"We need a healthier selection of food for you and a lot of things for the child," at the mention of healthier fool, Naruto scrunched up his nose.

"Healthy food's yuck," he muttered.

"You will get sick if you don't start eating better," the raven told the blond, leaving no room for question, so Naruto gave up with a pout. "Work isn't going to do much good for me..." Itachi sighed.

"Hmmm?" Naruto questioned as he ran his fingers through the ravens hair.

"It's tiering," the raven slightly hesitated.

"Will you tell me what you do yet?" Itachi still hadn't told Naruto where he worked and what he did after three years.

"There are a few things," he hesitated again. "I could be a test subject for Kabuto, or I could be running errands for Orochimaru," Naruto froze when he heard the names, and images of a little six year old Naruto strapped to a medical table played in Itachi's mind.

"Not all of these cuts were inflicted by me," Itachi closed his eyes, "well you could call them scars now,"

"I thought so," Naruto buried his face in Itachi's neck.

"That's why I take the painkillers before I go," Naruto nodded, and the six year old Naruto in Itachi's head looked up from his spot on the medical table, and saw a creepy looking guy that resembled snake, who Itachi identified as Orochimaru, but Naruto didn't realise he was showing Itachi the images, while Itachi was trying to ignore them.

"Naruto-kun, do you know exactly what happened to your family?" the raven's answer was a slow nod from the blond, while Itachi stared distantly at the floor when he thought about family.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he brushed the raven's hair out of his face.

"It's nothing," Itachi answered blankly.

"Please tell me?" Naruto almost begged. He wanted to know what had the raven looking upset.

"Have you ever wondered why I live here by myself?" Itachi was answered with a nod. "Well I used to live with my mother, father, younger brother and cousin," Naruto nodded again.

"What happened...?" he asked.

"My mother and father were killed by someone who works for Orochimaru, and they gave me the decision to watch either Sasuke, my younger brother die, or Shisui. They were both close to me. I couldn't decide. I went into shock so they ended up killing Shisui, but Sasuke was ill, he had been from birth. He ended up dying a year before I met you. I started working for Orochimaru so I could get Kabuto to help him, but I was only able to extend his life another three years," when Itachi finished, Naruto had no Idea what to say, and Itachi sighed before he felt tears falling onto his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled the blond to his chest and hugged him. Naruto just shook his head. "Please don't keep things from me," Itachi said as he ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair gently.

"I just..." the blond shook his head, "I don't know," Itachi hugged the small boy close to his body. "I love you Itachi," Naruto mumbled.

"I...love you to," Naruto nuzzled him when those words left the ravens mouth, and Itachi lied back, running his hand through Naruto's hair, until the blond suddenly started crying again.

"I-I'm gonna b-be fat and u-ugly!" he sobbed.

"Naruto you won't be fat, you will be pregnant," Itachi tried to reason.

"I'll look yuck, and I'll still be fat," Naruto argued.

"Naruto-kun, that won't matter to me," the raven sighed.

"R-really?" the blond whipped his tears away, "Even when I look like a whale?"

"You won't look like a whale, and yes," at that Naruto grinned and glomped the Uchiha, who grimaced slightly. "Naruto," he said, trying to not let the pain show on his face, "I'm still recovering from my last session with Kabuto," Naruto quickly got off the raven.

"I'm sorry!" he began to cry again.

"Naruto don't cry, you didn't know," he slowly pulled his shirt off to show a bruise that covered most of his waist, and Naruto looked down at the ground when he saw it. "It will heal in a few days," and still the blond wouldn't stop crying, so Itachi let his shirt drop. "Naruto please stop crying, I am sorry,"

"D-don't be," Naruto sobbed, "I c-can't h-help it," Itachi sighed lightly and pulled the shifter into an embrace, and the blond latched onto him. "W-why am I s-so emotional?"

"It happens when you're pregnant," the raven explained.

"It sucks," Naruto sobbed.

"I wouldn't know," the blond curled up against Itachi, who hugged him tightly. "Do you think it's going to be a boy or girl?" the raven questioned.

"I'm not sure... What do you want it to be?" Naruto asked.

"I do not mind," the blond snuggled closer to Itachi.

"A boy would be easier for us to raise, but I would like a girl... I'd get to be over protective," Itachi nodded and looked out the window. Naruto slowly fell asleep, subconsciously pushing his dream into Itachi's mind.

_Naruto looked around a room, realizing he was strapped to a medical table, his shirt off showing his stomach, making him realize he was 8-9 months pregnant. He saw a figure standing over him with a blade in its hand, and a glint of light was showing that the figure wore glasses. The figure leaned forwards, bringing its face into the light to reveal it was Kabuto. Kabuto brought the blade own into Naruto's stomach. _

Out of Naruto's dream, the blonds grip on Itachi tightened as Itachi's fists clenched, and Naruto was shaking slightly.

"Naruto-kun..." Itachi mumbled, and Naruto whimpered, causing Itachi to pull him closer.

_Naruto looked to his left, blood pouring from his stomach, to see Itachi chained to a wall, covered in blood, and Orochimaru standing off to the side._

Itachi was trying to lock the dreams out of his mind, but was failing miserably, as Naruto sobbed and started crying in his sleep. Itachi shook Naruto gently and the blond's eyes snapped open, and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"W-what is it?" Naruto asked.

"You were crying in your sleep," Itachi said as he gently brushed Naruto's hair from his face.

"Sorry..." Naruto mumbled as he loosened his grip on Itachi.

"Its fine," the raven replied, as Naruto's stomach growled loudly, and the blond blushed. You can get something to eat if you want,"

I don't know what I want to eat," the blond shrugged.

"Go have a look," Itachi told him, and Naruto stood, pushing himself to his feet. He walked into the kitchen and started going through the pantry, freezer and fridge, pulling out random things. In the end, he walked out of the kitchen with a pineapple, cheese, ice cream and spinach sandwich. He walked over to the couch with the sandwich and sat down. He began to eat as Itachi ran his hand through his hair.

"Naruto you'll get sick if you eat that," Itachi told him.

"But I want it," the blond pouted.

"Okay," the raven sighed, causing Naruto to grin and finish off the sandwich. "I have work tonight," at those words, Naruto looked at him and pouted, his bottom lip trembling slightly. "Naruto if I don't go we won't have money,"

"I know... But I don't want you to go," the blond latched onto him.

"I have to," the Uchiha said gently.

"I wish you didn't," Naruto said as he nuzzled him.

"I do as well sometimes," the blond suddenly shifted into a dog, and he looked at himself confused, before shifting into a cat. He continued to shift into different animals as Itachi lied down on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"I think I'm broken..." the blond mumbled

"You're not, your body is probably just trying to adapt to the change," the Uchiha said, as Naruto finally changed back into a human.

"I don't like it," the shifter said.

"You will have to get used to it," Itachi sighed.

"I don't wanna," Naruto whined.

"Naruto there is nothing I can do about it," at that Naruto lied down, practically on top of Itachi, and wrapped his arms around the raven, while the Uchiha hugged him lightly. "I'll talk to Kabuto and see if he can make something that will cover the markings and not come off," Naruto stiffened when Itachi said Kabuto's name and shook his head quickly. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto, I have been working with Kabuto for a long time, and he won't make anything that will harm you, I will make sure of that," Itachi tried to reassure him, but Naruto growled lightly and showed Itachi Images of what happened when his family was killed.

_Orochimaru and a younger Kabuto were standing off to the side of the killing, watching the brute killing of the shifters, and the rape of a six year old Naruto. When Orochimaru's men were finished with the small blond, he threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and took him to a lab, where he strapped him to a medical table and injected him with various needles._

Itachi closed his eyes as the image cut off, and Naruto pushed himself up from the couch.

"Naruto I do not wish for harm to some to you, but at some point you need to go to a doctor, and if we go to a public one, you know what will happen. Kabuto and Orochimaru will not kill you," Itachi said, but Naruto shook his head and growled. "Not if you are with me,"

"I won't do it," the blond snapped.

"You don't know what this pregnancy will do to you," the raven sat up, "What if I lose both of you? What will I do then?"

"I'm not going anywhere near those two, not after..." Naruto shook his head.

"Very well," Itachi looked up at the time, "I have to go now," he stood and walked into the kitchen, where he pulled out the bottom draw and took out a white container. Naruto walked into the kitchen to see Itachi standing and setting the white container on the bench. He pulled out a white bag as Naruto walked over to stand next to him, and took out a syringe. He slowly pushed the needle into his arm, not noticing he missed the vein, and injected the liquid. After a moment he froze, and slowly pulled the needle from his arm, and grabbed the counter for support, just before falling sideways, landing roughly on his arm, and Naruto instantly leaned down next to him.

"Itachi what is it?" he asked as he rolled the raven onto his back.

"I missed the vein," the Uchiha's temperature was rising rapidly.

"What happens then?" Naruto was freaking out, but trying not to show it.

"My temperature will rise until I overheat and die," Naruto whined at the thought of losing his raven. Itachi's breathing became uneven, and he closed his eyes, shakily running a hand through his hair.

"Kabuto has the antidote," he mumbled.

"I..." the blond closed his eyes. After a moment he slowly opened them and shakily wrapped his arms around Itachi, pulling his to his feet, causing the raven to groan.

"Naruto... I have his number on my phone," Naruto nodded and held Itachi up, slowly making his way towards the couch. Itachi dropped down on the couch roughly and shakily taking his phone from his pocket.

Naruto took the phone from the raven and went through the phone book, where he found Kabuto's number. He hesitated before shakily pressing the call button.

"_Hello?"_ The blond heard through the phone.

"Uhh... Hi," The blond mumbled.

"_Who is this?" _Kabuto asked.

"My name's" he hesitated. "N-Naruto,"

"_Ah... Sounds familiar, now what is your reason for calling me on Itachi's phone?" _Kabuto questioned.

"Itachi needs help," Naruto said weakly.

"_Did he attempt suicide again?" _The question was asked in a way that made it seem like Kabuto didn't even care, but then again, he probably didn't.

"N-no, he took that needle thing and missed the vein," the blond stuttered, barely managing to hold on to the phone.

"_Ah, the morphine. I warned him about that, it's his own fault," _Naruto growled at that.

"He needs help. NOW," he snarled.

"_Yes he does, or he'll die in the next two hours," _Kabuto said uncaringly.

"Then get over here!" the blond snapped.

"_Why?" _Naruto only growled again, _"It's not my job to be his doctor, but I am the only one with the cure..." _Kabuto chuckled.

"You and that sick snake fuck took everything from me once, and I won't let you do it again, so get the fuck over here before I hunt you don and drag you here myself!" the blond snapped.

"_I'll think about it," _and with that Kabuto hung up, and Naruto did the same as he knelt down next to his raven. Itachi's hair was sticking to his dace from his sweat, and Naruto kissed his forehead gently, hoping that Kabuto would actually turn up.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo, what did you think? Please leave a review so I can know if you like it or not! And I'll have the next chapter out sooner if you do!**

**R&R**

**~*~Jessie~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I can't use my laptop at the moment because my sister stole my charger, but i'm working on it!**

About an hour and a half later, Kabuto still hadn't arrived, Naruto hadn't moved from his spot next to the couch, and Itachi's condition was worse, his temperature a lot higher. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Naruto stood to open it, his face blank.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Kabuto said when the blond opened the door.

"Don't call me that," the blond glared.

"So is he still alive?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes," Naruto mumbled.

"Hmmm... I thought I was coming for a corpse..." the silver haired man shrugged, "Oh well," he walked over to the couch and Naruto shut the door. Kabuto grabbed Itachi's wrist and checked his pulse, as Naruto covered his mouth quickly.

"Fuck," Naruto's words were muffled by his hand as he ran into the bathroom and threw up the contents of his stomach. Kabuto let go of Itachi's wrist and looked towards the bathroom for a moment, before shrugging it off and placing a hand on Itachi's forehead.

"Hmmm he's pretty bad," he opened a bag he had set on the ground and pulled out a white first-aid kit. He opened the box and took out a syringe before going through the small glass bottles, reading the names on them. He stopped when he found a light blue one and pushed the syringe into it, pulling the end back and watching as the liquid filled the syringe. He tapped the syringe twice and pushed the end in a bit to get the bubbles out, then injected it into Itachi's arm. He slowly removed it from the ravens arm as Naruto walked back into the room.

"There's a fifty percent chance of it going either way," he said to the blond boy. "If he does survive though, he won't be allowed to move for the next twenty-four hours," Naruto nodded, "This stuff is toxic so it could be the reason he dies instead of the morphine, so watch him closely," When Kabuto finished talking, Naruto nodded again, before suddenly groaning and clutching his stomach. Kabuto paused on his way to the door to go through his bag again, and threw a bottle of pills to Naruto.

"What are they?" Naruto asked with Narrow eyes after he caught the bottle.

"That will help with the morning sickness, if you need anything call," the silver haired man said before leaving.

Itachi's eyes opened around 12:30 the next day, while Hari was raiding the kitchen, and Naruto was asleep against the couch. The raven tried to sit up, but groaned in pain, causing his little blond to wake up.

"Mmm Itachi...?" Naruto asked sleepily as he looked over at the Uchiha, who fell back to lie down again.

"Hn?" he grunted, and Naruto placed a hand on his cheek, smiling gently. "What happened?"

"You missed your vein with the morphine and Kabuto came and helped," Itachi nodded slowly, "He said you can't move for twenty-four hours," The raven just sighed. Suddenly Naruto shifted into a monkey, and began cuddling up against his raven haired lover.

"Naruto, I prefer it when you are human," Itachi mumbled weakly, and Naruto's overloaded hormones caused him to over react, once again.

"_Y-y-you don't like me as a sh-shifter!" _the blond cried out as he shifted into a dog. He ran to the front door and managed to get it open, before walking out.

Itachi shakily pushed himself off the couch, his mind set on going after the shifter he was so infatuated with.

"Naruto?" he called out when he walked outside.

'_What?'_ the shifter asked in his head, but the small boy was nowhere in sight.

"Please come back," the raven requested.

'_Why?' _Itachi knew the blond would not come out, because he was upset, but that didn't stop the Uchiha from trying. Suddenly, Itachi heard sobbing from the side of the house, and walked around until he saw his blond, with his arms wrapped around his legs and face buried in his knees.

"Naruto," he called out gently as he walked towards his blond, but Naruto only continued to sob. After a moment, Naruto looked up slowly, tears streaming down his face.

"I... I'm all f-fat and ugly!" Naruto cried out, and the raven tried not to show his suprise on his face at the boy's sudden change on what he was upset about.

"No you're not," Itachi said softly, and as caringly as he could.

"R-really?" Naruto asked and Itachi nodded. Itachi's words caused Naruto to grin suddenly, and kiss his raven haired boyfriend deeply, while the Uchiha kissed him back just as passionantly. Naruto pulled his raven closer, but instantly pulled away when Itachi winced, remembering he was still sore.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed.

"It's fine," Itachi mumbled. "It's probably a side effect from the antidote," Itachi explained. Suddenly, Itachi started coughing, bringing his hand to his mouth, causing Naruto to look at him. After a moment, he pulled his hand away from his mouth to see small red dots of blood all over it, and clenched his hand into a fist, causing his blond to whine.

"Oh... Itachi are you alright?" Naruto asked after gasping, but Itachi just walked into the house, then bathroom. Naruto followed him but he shut the bathroom door before he could get in, and leaned over the sink while Naruto stared at the door. The shifter walked into the bathroom and looked over at Itachi, who started coughing again, blood dripping from his mouth into the sink. In his panic he walked over to Itachi, but Itachi held his arm out so Naruto couldn't see the sink.

"Naruto," he mumbled, but Naruto just growled. "I need you to call Kabuto again," Naruto nodded slowly, and when Itachi didn't look at him he walked out of the bathroom. Naruto walked over to the couch and picked up the phone, and called Kabuto.

'_Hello?' _Naruto heard Kabuto ask through the receiver.

"Hi," the shifter said uneasily.

'_Can I help you Naruto?' _the medic questioned.

"Itachi needs help again," Naruto answered.

'_What are his symptoms?'_ Naruto was barely holding in his frustrations, he didn't want pointless questions, he wanted Itachi better.

"Ummmm... Coughing up blood," the small boy mumbled.

'_That is a side effect from the toxin in the antidote, he wasn't supposed to move. He will be alright you just have to make sure he doesn't move or it will get worse,' _Kabuto explained.

"Okay... Thanks," and with that they both hung up. Naruto put the phone away and walked into the bathroom to see Itachi holding a blood covered towel to his face. "Itachi, bed. Now," Naruto ordered, and Itachi walked out of the bathroom, with Naruto following close behind.

"Kabuto said you'd be fine, you just can't move," Naruto said with a sigh as he and Itachi walked into the bedroom and both laid down on the bed, Naruto curled up next to his raven. Itachi wiped the blood from his face and through the towel off the bed, and Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist gently as Itachi closed his eyes.

"Naruto would you like to set up our child's room tomorrow?" Itachi asked.

"If you want to..." Naruto replied, slightly unsure.

"I will get the house fixed up," Naruto nodded to that, before shifting into a rabbit. Itachi closed his eyes and Naruto huffed, burying himself under Itachi's arm. The blond rabbit shifted around slightly, getting comfortable before his head popped out between Itachi's arm, and he laughed in Itachi's head, causing the raven to open his eyes, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

'_I'm a bunny,' _Itachi knew if he could, Naruto would be grinning at that moment.

"You can be very childish at times Naruto-kun," Itachi mumbled.

'_But i'm so cuuuuuute,' _the rabbit gave the raven its best cute look, but Itachi only closed his eyes. Naruto snuggled into his lover's side, and they slowly fell asleep together.

Two months later, Naruto could be found, sitting on the couch eating a pickle, ice-cream and beef sandwich. By then he was three months pregnant and his stomach had grown. During the day he had some how managed to shift into a horse and accidentally knock over and break a lot of things. Only a moment after he finished his sandwich, Itachi walked into the house, noticing how trashed it was. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he began to clean up.

Itachi froze suddenly, walking into the bathroom and throwing up. The blond heard him and walked into the bathroom to see Itachi cleaning his mouth out in the sink.

"What's wrong Itachi?" Naruto questioned, worry etched into his voice.

"I went to work, it is just the after effects of the injection," and with that Itachi walked out and continued to clean.

"Uhh... I'm sorry about the mess," Naruto mumbled as he followed Itachi.

"Don't worry about it," the raven said, and the shifter helped him clean. Itachi stopped when he got to Sasuke's room, opening the door and staring into the room.

"I still haven't been able to clear it out..." Itachi murmured to himself.

"You don't have to," Naruto told him gently.

"I have to get over it at some point," Itachi stepped into the room and looked around. He walked past the desk, letting his hands brush over the slightly dust covered items, before sitting on the bed and picking up a picture of himself and Sasuke. Naruto hadn't known Sasuke like Itachi did, so he felt like he was imposing. He knew he didn't belong there at that moment, so he left to lie down on the couch.

After around half an hour, Itachi decided he had been in his little brothers room long enough, and he should spend some time with his shifter, who was probably feeling very lonely at that time.

"Naruto," He called out, but received no answer, so he tried again, only slightly louder. When he once again received silence as his answer he stood and walked into the loungeroom, where he found Naruto...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I now have two versions of this story going, if you like Hari, then go into my stories and find the other version.**

**R&R**

**~*~Jessie~*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so I almost finished the next chapter, but I got grounded and no longer have my laptop **** so it'll be a while till I can update again, I can't say when because I don't know how long i'm grounded for, also, I'm moving to a shit little town called Ariah Park, of however you spell it, but yeah :/ sorry about this, I'll update as soon as I can! **

**~*~Jessie~*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes, I'm back c: I managed to get my laptop, and get the files I need off it so I can write at school and stuff now, so don't worry, I will be able to update again :D**

* * *

Itachi walked into the lounge room to find his shifter lying on the couch, a pained expression on his face.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"J-just... Ah!... My stomach h-hurts..." the blond stuttered, clutching his stomach.

"You need to see a doctor," Itachi told him, but he shook his head quickly.

"No, they'll h-hurt me!" Naruto argued, fear showing on his face. Itachi wrapped his arms around him gently and rubbed his back gently untill the pained expression left his face.

"Thank you..." Naruto mumbled, nuzzling his face into the Uchiha's neck.

"It's fine," Itachi hugged his blond closer, an out of place loving look on his face.

"I love you..." the blond mumbled.

"I love you too... Naruto-kun will you be alright if I have a shower?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto's voice was tired. Itachi kissed his cheek before walking into the bathroom, closing the bathroom door and locking it behind himself. He turned on the water and walked over to the bathroom sink, pulling out the drawer. He reached behind it and took out a white bag, before pushing the drawer back. He opened the bag, taking out a folded piece of black fabric, opening the fabric to reveal a small blade.

"Sorry Naruto-kun..." he muttered with a sigh, before running the blade over his wrist, watching the blood drop to the ground. He continued the process three times over on his arm, before throwing the blade in the sink and leaning against the wall.

Out in the lounge room, Naruto suddenly shifted into a dog.

'_I'm really getting sick of this,'_ the blond huffed, before suddenly stiffening.

He could smell blood. He ran for the bathroom and started banging on the door, but the raven refused to open it, so the shifter turned and ran into the forest. After a while Itachi walked out of the bathroom, his arm bandaged up.

"Naruto?" He called out when he couldn't see his blond anywhere, but he didn't get a responce. He then decided he may have ran into the forest.

Itachi began walking towards the forest, and when he got to the edge of the forest, the first he saw his blond shifter, who growled, backing away slightly.

"If you want me to go, then I will go..." Itachi said, turning to leave.

'_Would you really give up on me so easily?' _Naruto whispered in Itachi's head.

"No, I wouldn't, but you do not wish to be in my presence right now," the raven explained. "I only ever want to give you what you want,"

'_No you don't... If you did you wouldn't still be doing it...' _the shifter had a vulnerable look in his eyes, and Itachi looked away from him.

"It's harder than you think," Itachi mumbled, and Naruto looked away from him, whining slightly. "Naruto... Be careful, and stay in the house while I'm gone. I'm going to work," the raven explained when Naruto clamped his teeth around Itachi's pants leg. The blond hesitantly let go and made his way back to the house shortly after Itachi left.

* * *

A week later, Naruto was sick and lying on the couch, barely able to move, when Itachi finally came home. Itachi was covered in bruises and had dark rings around his eyes, evidence of his lack of sleep. Naruto was just staring at the roof blankly, not taking in his surroundings, and Itachi walked through the lounge room to the kitchen, not noticing Naruto. The shifter barely managed to get to his feet, then walk after Itachi.

"Hey... What did they do to you...?" Naruto asked, leaning against the door frame for support.

"The usual," Itachi said before walking past him into the lounge room.

"Why don't you quit?" the blond was trying to act normal for his raven. Trying being the key word.

"Because i made a deal with orochimaru when he was able to get sasuke another three years," Itachi replied. Naruto walked over to the fridge, then the freezer and got stuff out, allong with the blender. He put pickled, ice-cream, and mayonaise into the blender and mixed it all up before putting it in a cup and drinking it.

When he finished his strange mix of food, Itachi walked back into the kitchen and threw up into the sink.

"Are you okay...?" Naruto asked, worried for the raven.

"Yes, I am fine," Itachi lied, but Naruto saw right through it. He rubbed his ravens back gently, and grabbed a glass, filling it with water.

"Here," Naruto said, handing him the glass, and forced Itachi to drink it. "Now go to bed," The blond led Itachi to his room and forced him to lay down. It didn't take long for the Uchiha to fall asleep. When Itachi fell asleep, naruto walked out and snuck out of the house, needing a break from everything, his hormones going crazy. He turned into a cat and ran down the street.

Less than an hour later, Naruto limped back into the house, cradling his left arm and covered in bruises. He stumbled into Itachi's bedroom, limped over to the bed and lied down next to him, cuddling up to the raven and nuzzling him lightly.

Itachi's eyes snapped open, and he looked a lot like a zombie, with his really pale skin and bags under his eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" He asked, a small wet patch forming on his chest.

"Yeah..." The blond mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked, and Naruto nodded slightly, looking up at the raven with watery eyes and tears streaking down his face. "Naruto-kun you're upset," The raven said tiredly, wiping the tears away.

"I'm fine, just a little sore," Naruto said, shaking his head. Naruto just gave him a look of concern. "I uh... Broke my arm," the blond said, looking down, embarrassed.

"You need to get it fixed," the Uchiha told him, his concern for the blond deepening.

"It'll heal itself," the shifter didn't seem to care much.

"I can give you something for the pain," Itachi slowly sat up and got off the bed. He walked over to the drawers and opened the second last one, while Naruto watched, his eyes glazed over. He pulled it out and pulled out a small white bag, taking from it a syringe filled with light purple liquid. "This isn't the same stuff I take, it won't give you the after sickness, but it will completely numb your arm,"

"But... Why don't you use it?" Naruto asked. Itachi didn't reply, he just walked over to the bed and carefully injected it into his blondes arm, while Naruto frowned slightly. After a moment the blondes arm was completely numb.

"Is the bone out of place or is it just a fracture?" Itachi asked.

"Ummm, I don't know..." The blond said with a shrug. "It doesn't matter anyway," he touched his face with his hand, wincing when he accidentally touched a bruise.

"Naruto-kun be careful," Itachi said, grabbing the blonde's arm and gently looking it over. "Naruto-kun its just a fracture, but it needs to be put in a sling," Naruto nodded slightly with a pout. Itachi stood up and went through the cupboard, finding a sling he used for Sasuke once. He turned back to Naruto and tied the sling around his neck, carefully lifting his arm into it before sitting on the bed next to him.

"What is it that is bothering you?" he asked his blond.

"What do you mean?" Naruto tilted his head slightly.

"You are pouting naruto-kun," he explained.

I won't be able to use my arm for a while, just coz I was being stubborn," Naruto told him, his pout comming back.

"It was my fault...* Itachi sighed, causing the blond to frown.

"Why do you think it's your fault?" the shifter asked.

"Because I cut myself and you got upset," Itachi answered as if it explained everything.

"That's got nothing to do with my arm breaking Itachi, I just wanted out so I left for a bit, I didn't even last five minutes untill..." Naruto trailed off, and Itachi looked down. "Oh well, I'll be fine soon enough," He had an obviously fake smile on his face. Naruto frowned when Itachi stayed silent and moved closer to the man he loved, wrapping his good arm around him, pulling him close and hugging him tightly.

"Naruto-kun i dont deserve you," Itachi said after a moment.

"Yes you do..." The blond mumbled, "I'm the un-natural one, I don't deserve anyone," he continued.

"Naruto none of your kind deserved what happened to them, you are not un-natral you are just misunderstood, someone who sells themselfs to someone is un-natral," the raven said, and his blond nuzzled him lightly.

"Don't ever say you are un-deserving Itachi," he said.

"I am Naruto, I don't deserve you, and i never will, i am just to selfish to let you go," Naruto shook his head and kissed the Uchiha lovingly, and the raven kissed him back for a moment before pulling away, causing Naruto to whine.

"I need to get changed," He said, standing up and walking over to his draws. The blond watched as he pulled out a black shirt and took off his other one. He had a black snake tattoo on his left shoulder blade and a lot of bruises all over his body. He also had weird markings up his arms with sores on them. He threw his dirty shirt into a corner of the room as Naruto walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, hugging him gently. Naruto pouted, making a small whining noise as Itachi looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" The raven asked.

"I'm... frustrated... sometimes I hate being pregnant..." The blond mumbled, causing his boyfriend to turn around and hug him, and Naruto nuzzled him.

"Naruto-kun I need to put my shirt on," Itachi said as he kissed his whining shifter on the cheek. "Naruto-kun..."

"Mnn?" Naruto groaned.

"I don't know if we should do anything while you're pregnant..." the Uchiha said causing the shifter to whine again.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's not very long, but I didn't have much time to write this.**

**Also I have a spot open for a BETA for this story :) Message me if you would like to take that spot.**

**Please leave heaps of reviews! :D Baii!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yes, I'm finally updating, and I'm putting up a poll to see who wants me to continue because I'm not getting reviews so I don't think many people are interested, so yeah vote and I'll act accordingly :)**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Naruto-kun I need to put my shirt on," Itachi said as he kissed his whining shifter on the cheek. "Naruto-kun..."_

_"Mnn?" Naruto groaned._

_"I don't know if we should do anything while you're pregnant..." the Uchiha said causing the shifter to whine again._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

Itachi sat on the edge of the bed, not even looking at the still pouting blond as he pulled his shirt on, hiding away the bruises that covered his skin. Naruto huffed before sitting on the bed next to the raven, who only kissed his cheek gently before laying down. The shifter laid down next to his raven, and Itachi wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close. Suddenly, Naruto rolled over on to his back properly, grabbing Itachi's hand and pressing it against his baby bump, a small smile in place. But he was confused when the raven didn't react, not knowing that Itachi has never smiled.

"It's not kicking yet, but you can still feel it move," Naruto mumbled, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of his raven. But Itachi just nodded slowly. Suddenly pain washed over Naruto, and he groaned, curling up into a ball and clutching his stomach fairly tightly.

"Naruto-kun...? What's wrong?" Itachi questioned.

"I... I do-don't know... It just... H-hurts..." Naruto said, his teeth clenched from the pain.

"Naruto-kun are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?" the raven asked, concern showing on his face.

"I CAN'T see a doctor, they'll kill me," The shifter explained.

"There is Kabuto," Itachi suggested, and Naruto's eyes narrowed the moment the name left Itachi's lips.

"I don't trust him, he'd probably do something to me," Naruto growled out.

"He won't do anything to YOU," as he said that Itachi looked away from his shifter.

"Well I don't trust him, or Orochimaru," Naruto said, now glaring at the wall.

"They won't do anything to you," The raven tried to sooth his mate.

"How do you know?" Was Naruto's reply.

"They didn't do anything to Sasuke," Itachi tried to reason.

"He wasn't a shifter," Naruto shrugged. "I mean look at what they did to my family,"

"He was still someone Orochimaru wanted," Itachi wouldn't give up until Naruto saw reason in this. He didn't want his mate or unborn child hurt. But Naruto just shook his head.

"They don't want me; they want my kind dead," he sighed "But... If you say they won't, then I guess I'll trust what you say," The moment those words left Naruto's lips Itachi felt relief and guilt wash over him. Relief because Naruto agreed to see a doctor, and guilt because he had talked Naruto into doing something he didn't want to, and the guilt showed slightly in his expression.

"Naruto-kun that was something that they were payed to do," Itachi said to the still tightly curled up shifter, "That deal has ended, they are not after your kind anymore,"

"I still have a bounty on my head..." he mumbled.

"But not one they are interested in," Itachi tried to reassure him.

"Like I said, I trust you," Naruto said with a sigh as he slowly uncurled himself, a small smile on his face.

"Kabuto has something he wants to test out on me in three days," Itachi said, refusing to look at the blond.

"What is it...?" the shifter questioned, slightly uneasy.

"I am not sure," was the ravens reply, as Naruto let out a slight grunt and rubbed his stomach gently. "But it has side effects Naruto,"

"Like...?" Naruto asked wearily, but Itachi stated silent, "Itachi tell me," he rolled over so he was laying on his stomach, and his top half was laying half across Itachi's chest.

"I will not be to move for three days and I will lose all felling in my arms and legs for two, after those three days I may become very ill," Itachi explained, causing Naruto to whimper, "But I need the money," Naruto shook his head quickly and latched onto Itachi. "Naruto I do not have much of a choice,"

"I don't care, I'm not letting you," Naruto growled out.

"If I don't then I will have to make up for it to Orochimaru and it will take me longer to get the money Naruto-kun," Itachi explained.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," Naruto said with a soft spot, his face buried in Itachi's chest. Itachi hugged him gently when he felt a slowly growing wetness on his shirt, and Naruto's shoulders started shaking.

"I won't do it," Itachi decided.

"W-what will you have to do instead?" Naruto questioned.

"I am not sure yet," the raven rested his chin on Naruto's head, who nodded lightly.

"I'm sorry," The shifter said as he looked up at the raven with watery eyes, and tears all over his face.

"It is alright Naruto," Itachi tried to sooth him.

"I'm being a nag and I'm being selfish," Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"No you're not, you are just worried about me, and I should have considered how you would feel about it first. Naruto placed his hand on Itachi's cheek and kissed him gently. Itachi didn't even hesitate before kissing him back. Naruto ran his hands up Itachi's chest as the raven wrapped his arms around Naruto lightly.

"Mmmm," Naruto ran his hands up under Itachi's shirt, causing Itachi to close his eyes. Suddenly Naruto rolled over, pulling his mate on top of him, his arm wrapped around him tightly.

"Naruto," Itachi said.

"Mmmm?" the shifter mumbled.

"I am not going any further with this," he said, causing Naruto to growl lightly. Itachi tried to pull away from Naruto, and the shifter, in his annoyed state pushed Itachi off of himself so he was on the bed next to him, he then rolled over the other way, facing away from the raven, and curled up.

"Naruto it is not that I don't want to, it's that I don't want to hurt you or risk anything with our child..." Naruto just muttered under his breath before rolling over onto his back with a huff, staring at the roof. "I am sorry," Itachi sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I just hate that I can't do ANYTHING," Naruto complained, but Itachi just wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, kissing his neck lightly, and Naruto leant into it. Itachi then lightly ran his hands up the shifter's chest lightly, causing him to shiver and bite his lip as Itachi trailed butterfly kisses along his jawline. Naruto closed his eyes and Itachi kissed him once more on his cheek before pulling back, and the blond pulled him closer again, wrapping his good arm around him and holding him close.

"Naruto-kun unless you can find a way to do anything like this that won't risk anything you will have to wait," Itachi kissed him lightly.

"Mmmm," Naruto mumbled as Itachi laid down next to him again. Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened. "Itachi put both your hands here, one above the other," the shifter said, pointing to his lower stomach, and Itachi did as he was told. The moment he placed his hands on Naruto's baby bump he felt two separate movements, one under each of his hands, causing a confused expression to cross his face, while Naruto just had a disbelieving look on his face. Suddenly Itachi realised what it meant but had no idea how to react and Tears slowly filled the shifters eyes. Itachi dropped down onto his back staring at the ceiling while Naruto smiled. "Maybe I'll get my girl," he mumbled, placing a hand on his stomach.

"I..." Itachi started, but then went quiet.

"Hmmm?" Naruto questioned, rolling onto his side to look at him. Itachi had a number of feelings flowing through him at that point. He was confused, slightly scared and didn't know how to react. "What is it?" Naruto asked, placing his hand on Itachi's cheek, but the raven didn't respond. "Itachi... please tell me?" he nuzzles the Uchiha lightly. Itachi then went to say something, but then went silent again, causing Naruto to give him a slightly confused look. "What is it?"

"I... Do not know how to react in a situation like this..." Itachi explained.

"However you feel you should," Naruto smiled.

"But I do not know how to feel..." the raven said as Naruto nuzzled him.

"Yes you do, everyone does, just think about it, are you happy or upset, or whatever emotion," The shifter said.

"Naruto-kun... I really don't know how to feel... I don't really understand my emotions..." The Uchiha stated, causing Naruto to sigh.

"Well... Do you think it's a good thing or a bad thing?" Naruto asked.

"I... I think it may be a good thing..." Naruto gave the raven a small smile as he said that.

"That's good then," he said, and pulled Itachi close, causing the raven to stop staring at the roof and look at his blond. Naruto just smiled and Itachi rested his head on the blonds shoulder, and he ran his hand through Itachi's long raven coloured hair. Itachi just closed his eyes.

"I want... To be able to help as well," Naruto said.

"You cannot go out though," Itachi argued.

"And I hate that fact," the blond complained.

"I will find a way to get the money Naruto," Itachi said, returning to staring at the ceiling blankly, while Naruto turned away from him, guilt written all over his face. "You do not have to feel bad Naruto,"

"It's just... I've been living off you for years, and I never do anything to help..." Naruto mumbled.

"You are here for me," the raven said, not removing his eyes from the roof.

"That's nothing, it's only me," Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"If you were not here I would have been dead years ago," Itachi told him, and it was the truth, because of the blond, Itachi had not had the urge to kill himself as often.

"No you wouldn't have, you were fine before we met," Naruto mumbled wrapping his arm around his stomach tightly as Itachi sat up and pulled up his sleeves, revealing the numerous scars covering his arms, and Naruto looked over his shoulder to see.

"I made no difference, you still do it now," Naruto sighed.

"I have only done it three times while you have been living with me, twice when you first moved in and once last week because of the argument we had," the raven explained.

"I'm sorry, I'm just... Insecure..." The blond sighed again, wrapping his arm around Itachi.

* * *

Just as Naruto was going into his fourth month, Itachi was just arriving at work. He made his way inside and walked into Kabuto's office. The moment he walked in Kabuto looked up at him.

"Ah Itachi, are you ready for the test?" The silver haired man asked.

"I'm not doing it," was Itachi's answer, which caused Kabuto's eyes to Narrow.

"I will have to inform Orochimaru-sama about this, do you understand?" Kabuto asked, and Itachi just nodded. "I will be back soon," Kabuto said as he stood and walked down the hallway to Orochimaru's office. He knocked on the door once before walking in. "Orochimaru-sama," he nodded politely.

"What is it Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked looking up at him, his midnight black hair falling away from his face as he did so.

"Itachi has declined to do the test," The silver haired man informed him.

"Why?" Orochimaru questioned with narrowed eyes.

"He did not give an explanation as to why," Kabuto answered.

"You know the drill," Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"He is in my office," Kabuto stepped aside to let Orochimaru through. His boss just nodded before walking out and down the hall to Kabuto's office. Itachi, who was about a head shorter than Orochimaru, turned to face him.

"Why have you refused?" He asked the young Uchiha.

"I can't tell you," Itachi looked away.

"Why not?" Orochimaru was curious. Itachi only stayed silent, and that caused Orochimaru's eyes to narrow. "Tell me NOW,"

"I made a promise to someone important to me," the younger of the two explained.

"Who, that shifter boy? Oh yes, I remember him, he was fun to... Play with," Orochimaru smirked, causing the raven to clench his fists. The older man just chuckled. "I heard he was staying with you, I must pay him a visit. Now, what you must do to make up for refusing," a dark smirk crossed his features.

"Don't go near him," Itachi suddenly said without thinking.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do, Itachi?" Orochimaru asked with a chuckle. Itachi only looked away. "Don't worry, I won't touch him, now what do you think you should do to repay me?"

"What do you want?" Itachi asked with a slightly guarded expression.

"What do you think I want I-ta-chi?" he pronounced each syllable separately, and Itachi didn't reply. Orochimaru placed his hand on the raven's cheek, and the latter closed his eyes. Itachi suddenly found himself being pushed against the wall roughly, causing him to cough from being winded. Orochimaru pulled the raven into a bruising kiss, but the younger male did not respond.

_'Sorry Naruto...'_ he thought to himself, turning his face away from Orochimaru's, gasping for breath. The older man ran his tongue up Itachi's neck causing him to shudder in disgust, and try to pull away from him. The former then sucked on Itachi's neck, making sure to leave a mark before holding him in place to pull his shirt off. He then ran his hands over the unwilling Uchiha's chest who refused to make eye contact with him, and lowered his hands to the ravens pants.

* * *

An hour later, Itachi was sitting against the wall in Kabuto's boxers, wearing nothing but boxers with his head in his hands.

"You can take Kabuto home tonight, he will look after your little blond for the next five months," Orochimaru said, fully dressed, before walking out of the office.

Itachi slowly got to his feet and pulled his clothes back on as fast as he could, just before Kabuto arrived back in the office with a smirk.

"Well I see you had fun," The silver haired man said. Itachi didn't respond, instead he walked out with Kabuto following behind.

An hour later Itachi was just walking through the door with Kabuto, while Naruto was lying down on their bed, trying to sleep. Itachi closed the door loudly; causing Naruto to let out a loud was just standing in front of the front door with an emotionless expression as Kabuto walked to Itachi's room opening the door to see a blond coloured dog lying on Itachi's bed.

"Ah, hello Naruto-kun," Kabuto said with a smirk. Naruto just growled and barked at him. "Itachi let me in, he's in the lounge room if you want to see him," Naruto cautiously got off the bed and walked out of the room, his ears and tail lowered, growling slightly. He suddenly froze mid-step when He saw Itachi and let out a small whimper as Itachi looked at him, and Kabuto walked out of the room, just looking at his nails boredly.

"He may have gone into shock," Kabuto explained as Naruto lowered his head before barking and snarling at Kabuto. He stalked towards the older mail, his fur standing on end. "I do not understand dog Naruto-kun," he raised his eyebrow.

_'I can smell him all over you Itachi,' _Naruto whispered in the ravens head. Itachi just stared at the ground distantly.

"Well he didn't do it as willingly as we hoped," Kabuto said casually.

_'I never asked for your opinion,' _Naruto snapped, causing Kabuto to chuckle. Naruto just returned to his human form and walked into his and Itachi's bedroom, closing the door and sitting against it.

"Are you happy now?" Itachi asked Kabuto with a pained expression.

"I'm not the one you should be asking," Kabuto replied uncaringly as Itachi looked back at the ground.

"I should have just taken the test," Itachi said to himself.

_'Can you come in here?'_ Naruto whispered in Itachi's head.

"The chances of you living through that were a thirty seventy percent chance," Kabuto said, but Itachi just ignored him and walked over to the bedroom door. Naruto moved away from him and he hesitantly opened the door and walked in to see Naruto looking down, causing Itachi to look away.

"We... We need to talk about this..." The blond looked up slowly, and Itachi closed his eyes. "I'm not mad at you Itachi, I'm not so stupid that I don't know why you did it..." Naruto mumbled.

"I still shouldn't have done it," Itachi said.

"Well I'd prefer you do that to you doing the test and possibly dying on me..." Itachi didn't reply, he just continued staring at the floor. "Itachi..." He stood right in front of his raven and placed his hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," Itachi whispered.

"As long as you don't love him, and it was forced, I won't be mad at you, if it's still only me you love," Naruto said gently, and Itachi started shaking. "Itachi...?" Naruto began rubbing circles on the Uchiha's cheek with his thumb, and he had a frown in place. Tears began running down Itachi's face while he still had his eyes shut, so Naruto wrapped his arm around his neck, pulling him close. Itachi just sat on the edge of the bed, leaving Naruto confused and not knowing what to do, so he just sat down next to him.

After a few minutes Itachi stopped crying and just stared at the wall so Naruto grabbed onto the front of his shirt and leaned his head against the raven's chest.

"I still love you Itachi," Naruto mumbled as Itachi slowly wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you too Naruto-kun," Itachi said. Naruto suddenly squeaked, jumping slightly so Itachi let him go, and Naruto's hand instantly went to his stomach, clutching at it. "Are you alright?" there was a knock on the bedroom door causing Naruto to growl and glare at the ground. Itachi looked up as Kabuto opened the door and Naruto shifted into a rabbit and hid behind Itachi.

"Itachi I don't have time to be wasting, let me check on Naruto so I can leave," Kabuto said.

"Naruto-kun he wants to see if the babies are okay," Itachi said looking at Naruto with a questioning look.

_'Fine' _Naruto mumbled in their heads as he slowly hopped to the edge of the bed.

"You need to be human," Kabuto informed him, so Naruto shifter into a human, sitting on the edge off the bed. "Lay down," Naruto did as he was told and had his eyes narrowed untrustingly. Kabuto walked over to him and grabbed the hem of his shirt slowly, lifting it until it showed his baby bump clearly, with Naruto watching him carefully the whole time. Kabuto rested his hands on the blond's stomach and his hands started glowing light blue, a talent a test gone wrong had given him. The moment Kabuto touched his stomach Naruto started growling, so Itachi gently held his hand. Kabuto ran his hands across Naruto's stomach gently with a blank expression while Naruto made sure he did nothing threatening.

"There is two, one is female one is male, the female is slightly smaller than the male but they are both healthy," Kabuto said and Naruto's eyes brightened when he heard Kabuto say 'female'. "Well I should go now," Kabuto said pulling his hand back and standing properly. Naruto just pulled his shirt down and nodded.

"Goodbye Kabuto," Itachi said, and Kabuto nodded before he left. Itachi looked at his shifter to see the blond boy smiling at him. Naruto then stood with a small giggle and began bouncing around slightly. He then tilted his head questioningly when the raven stood

"Naruto-kun i need to have a shower," Itachi said. Naruto nodded and the Uchiha stood, walking into the bathroom and closing the door. He slowly took his clothes off before turning the water on and stepping into the shower, while Naruto laid down and fell asleep.

After a few minutes Itachi turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a town around his waist and dried his hair with the other. When he was done with his hair he hung the towel up and limped out of the bathroom and into their bedroom quietly. He went through his drawers and got out black boxers and a pair of loose grey pants. He then got dressed and threw his towel into the corner of the room and laid down next to Naruto who whined in his sleep. The raven looked at the shifter just as the blonds hand locked onto his arm.

"Mmmm," Naruto nuzzled Itachi's arm in his sleep, "'Tachi..." He mumbled. Itachi just wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and closed his eyes. Naruto's body, drawn to Itachi's body head moved closer, cuddling up to the raven and resting his head on the older male's chest. "Mmmm," Naruto mumbled as Itachi gently ran his hand through the soft blond locks before the raven fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah sorry it took so long, I've just been so busy and I still don't have a BETA, so yeah :) please leave a review for me? I'd really appreciate it.**

**~*~Jessie~*~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**This story will no longer be updated if I have no poll votes stating that I should, and it will no longer be updated untill I have atleast five ****votes.**

**Thank you for your time; let's get on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

_Two months later_

Naruto had flopped on the floor and was trying to get up, but he was having a lot of trouble doing it because his stomach was in the way.

"I feel like a turtle," He pouted, and Itachi sighed running a hand through his hair. Naruto managed to roll over and push himself to his feet and hugged Itachi. When all Itachi did was look at him, Naruto decided to kiss him, and Itachi automatically kissed him back. The blond then whined when he tried to pull the raven closer but his stomach was too round.

"It is alright Naruto-kun," Itachi said gently.

"I'm too fat," the shifter pouted again.

"Naruto you're not fat you are pregnant," the Uchiha sighed.

"I'm still fat, I look like a whale" Naruto said.

"No you don't" the raven argued, and Naruto buried his face in his Uchiha's chest while Itachi gently ran a hand through his hair.

"Mmmm…" The blond mumbled with a pout.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Itachi was concerned.

"I still want you," muttered the pouting shifter.

"Three months Naruto-kun," The raven encouraged.

"I know…" Naruto then thought for a moment, "I should paint everywhere…"

"Why?" Itachi questioned,

"Because it would look cool," the blond shrugged.

"As long as you don't change Sasuke's room..." the Uchiha reasoned.

"I don't go in there and you know it," Naruto muttered, not exactly happy because he automatically assumed Itachi loved his brother more than him. Itachi only gave him a brief nod before the blond grunted lightly, pressing his hand to his stomach. He suddenly whined and wrapped both his arms around his stomach while Itachi sat on the couch.

"This... is... parent abuse," the blond growled out.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"They won't stop kicking me… and it hurts… a lot," Naruto said with clenched teeth, and started rubbing his stomach lightly.

"If it doesn't get any better please tell me," a concerned look crossed the raven's face while Naruto nodded.

"It seems they don't like it when I'm feeling negative emotions," The blond sighed, "Oh well," Itachi then started staring out the window as the blond laughed lightly for absolutely no reason before pouting. "They don't like it when I laugh,"

"Well then they will just have to get used to it," Itachi said, his voice monotone as usual. Naruto then sat down next to him, leaning against him lightly before grabbing his hand and pressing it against his round stomach so he could feel his children kick. Itachi just stared at his hand.

"They're very active," Naruto smiled while Itachi nodded slowly. The blond then nuzzled him lightly, his hand still over the raven's, while Itachi kissed his cheek. Just after Itachi's lips left Naruto's cheek the blond winced at a very hard kick from inside his belly right under Itachi's hand, causing Itachi to give him a look of sympathy. "That one... kind of hurt,"

* * *

A month and a half later, Itachi was in the shower while Naruto was cleaning the kitchen after lunch, and was standing on his tippy toes to reach the top cupboard. As he just managed to put the plates away, he turned to go back to the sink, but tripped and his stomach hit the corner of the bench before he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and screaming loudly in pain while blood and a mucus substance dripped to the floor. Itachi heard his blond scream and quickly got out of the shower. He grabbed a towel scrubbing at his hair roughly then dried himself off quickly before putting on boxers and a pair of pants. He then threw the bathroom door open and ran out. When he found Naruto in the kitchen his eyes suddenly widened before he picked him up and took him into the lounge room, laying him down on the couch. The raven pulled out his phone and quickly dialled Kabuto's number while Naruto continued to scream.

_"Hello?" _Itachi heard Kabuto speak from the other end of the phone line.

"Naruto has gone into labour," Itachi's words were rushed and panicked.

_"I'll be there soon" _Was all Itachi heard before the phone clicked and started beeping.

Kabuto arrived at the house fifteen minutes later and walked inside without knocking.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a while," Kabuto said to Itachi, but Naruto grabbed his raven's arm to stop him from leaving.

"Naruto-kun I have to go…" Itachi said, obviously not wanting to leave his mate at that time. Naruto then slowly let go or the Uchiha's arm and Itachi gave Kabuto a warning look before he walked out.

The procedure of cutting the children out only took a few minutes, and Kabuto was holding two babies wrapped in white towels. Naruto knew something was wrong when he only heard one baby crying, and was frowning as Kabuto placed his baby boy down next to him. A blue glowing light covered Kabuto's hand and he placed his hand on Naruto's daughter's chest, but frowned along with the blond after a moment.

"I can't get her heart beating," When Kabuto said those words Naruto felt his world crashing down on him as his eyes widened and filled with tears.

"N-no…" Naruto whispered. After about two minutes Kabuto sighed lightly with a slightly unhappy expression and pulled the towel over the baby completely covering her.

"I am sorry Naruto…" Kabuto said as Naruto cried and clutched his son to his chest. "What do you want me to do with her?"

_"_I-i do-don't know," the blond looked away.

"I'll give you a few moments with her," Naruto nodded and gently placed the girl on the other side of Naruto. The blond placed his baby boy back on the couch as Kabuto walked out the room. He then pulled the towel off her face slowly, as if he was afraid to, and broke down crying when he saw that she looked exactly like him.

Kabuto left Naruto with the baby girl for about half an hour before he walked back inside to see Naruto still had tears in his eyes.

"Naruto I can have her buried a little away from the house since Itachi doesn't live in town or in the city," Naruto just nodded, not wanting to use his voice in fear of breaking down again. "I'll have it done in less than two days," The shifter nodded again. "What would you like me to do with her for now?"

"Can you… Take her somewhere else… Please?" Naruto's voice shook as he spoke. Kabuto nodded to the blond and gently took the blonds daughter from him.

"I can have someone come in to clean everything up as well," Naruto nodded to Kabuto's words.

"Thank you..." Naruto mumbled. Kabuto just nodded again before giving a phone to him.

"When you are ready you can call Itachi to come back, I'll have the cleaner come here later tonight," Kabuto said.

"O-okay…" the blond stuttered before Kabuto walked out. After a few minutes he dialled Itachi's number into the phone and pressed call. The phone only rang once before the dial tone stopped and he knew Itachi had answered.

"Itachi... can you come home?" Naruto's voice was weak.

"_Of course Naruto-kun," _Itachi said before the blond hung up and cradled his son close to his chest. Itachi got back to the house in less than five minutes and walked inside to see Naruto holding a small infant as close as he could without doing the baby any damage.

"Naruto…?" He questioned gently, and the blond looked up at him slowly as Itachi knelt down beside him. "Naruto-kun what happened…?" Naruto just looked down before looking at his son and running his fingers over the shifter markings on the boy's face. Itachi looked down at their son before frowning. "Where is our other child…?" He knew something was wrong.

"She looked just like me Itachi…" Naruto whispered as tears once again filled his eyes.

"Naruto…" The raven sat on the edge of the couch and carefully pulled the shifter up into a slightly sitting position and hugged him tightly. Naruto sobbed, holding his mate close while being careful of the baby. After a moment Naruto slowly pulled away from the raven and held his son out to him. Itachi wasn't quite sure how to deal with babies, but he took the small boy into his arms slowly anyway, looking at his child's face.

"He...looks like Sasuke when he was a baby..." Itachi mumbled.

"I want to have Dai in his name, I just like the sound of it" The blond's voice was still shaky from all the crying he had been doing.

"Daisuke…" Itachi said, and Naruto nodded.

"I like that," Itachi nodded at Naruto's words. The shifter then laid back down staring at the roof, before curling up in a tight ball, already showing signs of post natal depression, which was to be expected after losing his daughter. Itachi watched him with a slightly sad expression while the blond began muttering things to himself. "Itachi...?" The raven looked at him again. "I want to name her…"

"What have you got in mind?" The raven murmured.

"Do you have any ideas?" The blond shrugged and Itachi thought for a moment.

"Miyuki…" He whispered, and Naruto gave him a small smile and nodded before his face dropped and tears filled his eyes as realisation hit him.

"It was my fault Itachi… I f-fell and hit my stomach on the counter… I-if I wa-wasn't so clu-clumsy she would be o-okay…" the blond sobbed"

"Do not blame yourself Naruto-kun, it was not your fault… It was an accident," Itachi said holding his black haired child and blue eyed lover close.

* * *

Three days passed and Itachi was sitting on the couch holding his blue eyed son, the house completely spotless, while Naruto was in the bedroom curled up on his bed. Itachi sighed lightly closing his eyes as Naruto slowly pushed himself up off the bed, making his way out of the room slightly hunched over, the long cut across his stomach still hurting. He made his way over to Itachi and held out his arms for Daisuke, and Itachi carefully handed him over to the blond who instantly held the boy close, as if he was afraid he would lose him if he didn't. The baby then shifted into a small black kitten and Naruto petted him gently before he turned back into a baby and the blond walked into the kitchen, making him a bottle one handed. The blond then walked back over to the couch and fed his son, leaning his head on Itachi's shoulder while the raven ran his fingers through the blond locks gently and Naruto closed his eyes, leaning in to the touch.

Naruto burped Daisuke when he finished half of his bottle then continued feeding him, nuzzling his raven lightly while said raven kissed him on the cheek gently. When Daisuke finished the bottle, Naruto burped him again before just holding him in his arms.

"He doesn't cry often," Itachi stated, looking down at the small baby.

"I've noticed... He's a good boy," The blond traced Daisuke's shifter marks with his finger and a small smile on his face. Itachi just closed his eyes, leaning his head on the back of the couch. "Have you noticed he doesn't shift when you hold him...?" Naruto had a slight frown on his face as he spoke, and Itachi slowly opened his eyes.

"Yes," The raven stated.

"I don't understand that," The blond mumbled and Itachi nodded slowly.

"You would know more about that than me," he said as a concentrating look covered Naruto's face.

"I think it's because… You're not a shifter, so for you he's human," Itachi nodded. Naruto then wrapped his free arm around the raven, pulling his mate close. "He's asleep…" Itachi nodded.

"I'll take him if you want," Naruto held the black haired blue eyed baby out to his father and Itachi took him from the blond slowly. Naruto then took the bottle into the kitchen and washed it while Itachi laid down on the couch with Daisuke and closed his eyes. Naruto walked back into the lounge room and smiled when he saw his son and mate cuddled together on the couch, and he kissed Daisuke on the forehead and Itachi on the lips gently before running his fingers through his long raven hair. Naruto smiled down at his mate as Itachi's eyes opened and he reached his hand up, running his fingers across Naruto's cheek gently, and Naruto leaned into the touch, his eyes closed. "I love you Naruto-kun," The raven murmured.

"I love you too," The shifter replied with a smile. Itachi let his arm drop down and closed his eyes, so Naruto walked into their bedroom and shifted into his dog form, curling up on the bed and falling asleep.

The blond woke up half an hour and decided to go for a walk, trying to clear the depressive thoughts from his head. He left the house and walked into the forest, just wandering around for a while. A few minutes had passed when he heard a noise from behind him, but he brushed it off and continued walking when suddenly he was jumped on by numerous people. They began punching and kicking him all over, and the shifter screamed when his shoulder was pierced by a blade. After a while the group of people left, thinking the blond was dead. Once he knew they were gone, Naruto let himself start breathing, but it was laboured and he was covered in blood.

He barely managed to get to his feet and stumble back into the house before he hit the floor with a loud thump right in front of the door and blacked out. Itachi's eyes snapped open when the thump woke him up and he placed Daisuke down carefully before he sat up, and his eyes widened at the sight of Naruto. He quickly took Daisuke into their room and placed him on their bed before walking back out. He picked up Naruto and gently placed him on the couch before he called Kabuto.

_"Hello?" _Kabuto questioned as he answered the phone.

"Naruto is hurt badly," Kabuto sighed at Itachi's words.

_"I'll be over soon Itachi, you are going to have to make up for this," _Itachi just looked down at his blond and saw the cut across his stomach had opened up and was bleeding heavily and knew he would deal with any pain he had to if it meant saving Naruto.

"Whatever," he mumbled before they both hung up. The raven then walked into the bathroom before coming back out with a few towels. He knelt down beside Naruto and pressed it against the worst of the wounds. He then walked into the bedroom and came back out holding two syringes. He walked over to Naruto and grabbed his arm gently before slowly injecting the first needle into his bloodstream before throwing it aside and repeating the process with the second needle. It took a moment but eventually Naruto's bleeding slowed down and he could tell by the expression on his face that his pain had eased. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, so Itachi went and opened it for Kabuto, who just stepped past the raven and walked over to Naruto.

"He really got himself into a mess didn't he?" Kabuto stated more than ask.

"Just help him," Itachi glared.

"Very well," Itachi heard Daisuke crying from the bedroom so he went to get him and walked back out to see Kabuto looking at the now pulled stitches along the blonde's stomach before tending to his wounds. After a few minutes Kabuto stood. "He has to rest for a few days, and I gave him something that will speed his recovery, his wounds will be healed in a few days," after informing Itachi of Naruto's condition he walked to the door. "Itachi when this all is over you have a lot to make up for," Kabuto said before he left. Naruto groaned lightly while Itachi was staring at the floor, so the raven realised he was waking up and walked over to him, sitting down beside the blond.

"'tachi?" Naruto mumbled as his eyes opened a crack, causing Itachi divert his eyes from the floor to look at the blond, who could barely see his raven through his hazy vision.

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright?" The Uchiha questioned.

"Y-yeah... I think…" The shifter mumbled weakly and Itachi nodded as he gently took the blonds hand when he reached it out to him. "Mmmm…" Naruto then slowly pushed himself up.

"Naruto-kun you have to rest, you may not feel pain but you are still hurt," Itachi said, a slightly concerned expression on his usually unemotional face while he held their son in his free arm.

"But I don't want to rest," Naruto argued.

"Please Naruto-kun," Itachi almost pleaded.

"But I need a shower," The blond said with a pout.

"You can wait until tomorrow," That caused Naruto to pout automatically "Your wounds will be closed by then,"

"Fine," the blond gave up and laid back down.

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up to crying and automatically knew Itachi wasn't in the house. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and went to get Daisuke, calming him down quickly. He got his son to sleep and had a quick shower before shifting into a dog, along with a now awake Daisuke, and he picked him up by his scruff and followed Itachi's scent to Miyuki's grave, who was sitting in the snow with frost covered hair and his back towards the two blue eyed boys. Naruto then sat down next to the raven with Daisuke still hanging from his mouth, causing Itachi to glance at him.

"You shouldn't bring him out in this weather," Itachi said, facing straight ahead again.

_'I wanted to find you,'_ was the blond's explanation.

"I've only been out here a few hours," The raven mumbled, "I went into work last night," Naruto nodded slightly before looking at Itachi properly and saw he was only wearing a short sleeved shirt and black pants.

_'You're gonna get sick,'_ the shifter was worried about his mate.

"So are you if you stay out here," was Itachi's argument.

"I haven't been out here very long, and I've lived in worse conditions, I'm used to it," Naruto shrugged.

"But Daisuke isn't," Itachi mumbled.

_'Well I couldn't leave him on his own,'_ Naruto stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then go back inside with him," Itachi said causing the blond dog to whine.

_'I want to stay out here with you,'_ he complained.

"But Daisuke will get sick," Itachi argued, causing Naruto to sigh and stand on all fours. He then turned and walked towards the house, brushing his side against Itachi's as he went and the raven closed his eyes. When Naruto walked inside, he curled up on the couch with Daisuke, both still in their dog form, and Daisuke nuzzled into his stomach.

About an hour later Itachi walked into the house to see them still in that position with Naruto staring at their son while he slept. The only movement Naruto made when Itachi shut the door was to nuzzle Daisuke and lick the fur on the small pup's back, causing it to stand up and pulled him closer with his paw. Itachi just walked past them into the bedroom and sat on the bed trying not to shiver, which caused Naruto whine lightly and let out a bark.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" The raven had to force himself not to stutter, but Naruto didn't hear him and barked again before nuzzling Daisuke, causing Itachi to sigh. The blond and the baby raven then began whining at each other as Itachi dropped down onto the bed, and the blond slowly drifted to sleep, and Itachi closed his eyes before coughing lightly, causing Naruto's ears to twitch and he let out a bark in his sleep. Itachi tried to push himself back up but failed and dropped back down as Naruto barked again, and Itachi didn't bother trying to move again. Naruto began to shift in his sleep causing Daisuke to start whimpering, but the blond didn't wake up and Itachi let sleep take over.

A few hours later Itachi's eyes slowly opened and he tried to sit up, but supressed a groan as he dropped back down, rolling onto his side and coughing, causing Naruto's ears to twitch.

_''tachi?' _Naruto questioned in the ravens head.

"Hn?" Itachi replied as Naruto picked up their son by the scruff of his neck and trotted into their bedroom.

_'You okay?'_ he asked.

"Just a bit of a cold," The raven's voice was slightly hoarse and his skin was paler than usual.

_'Told you so'_ the blond muttered.

"You stress about yourself and Daisuke… I can take care of myself," Naruto shifted into his human form along with Daisuke and put the baby in his bassinet before he laid down next to Itachi, wrapping his arms around the raven, but sighed when he felt how cold the raven's skin was and walked over to their drawers.

He pulled out some warm clothes and gave them to Itachi, who shakily pushed himself to his feet and walked out of their room and into the bathroom. Naruto sat on the end of the bed while he waited, and a moment later the raven walked in and dropped down on the bed. Naruto laid down next to and wrapped his arms around him to keep him warm, and the raven rolled over so he was facing the blond and kissed him lightly, and he automatically kissed him back. After a moment he pulled back and closed his eyes.

"I love you Naruto-kun," Itachi mumbled.

"I love you too," the blond buried his face in the crook of the Uchiha's neck.

* * *

A month passed and Itachi and Naruto were sitting on the couch together while Itachi fed Daisuke. Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around Itachi being careful of their baby and the raven kissed him lightly. Naruto then kissed him back for a moment before letting go of him slowly.

"Itachi you have to burp him now, he's half finished," Naruto said and Itachi nodded. The raven lifted Daisuke up so his head was facing over his shoulder and patted his back gently while Naruto smiled, watching Itachi handling their son. It only took a moment for Daisuke to burp so Itachi began feeding him again. "You're a good dad," Naruto still had a smile in place on his face.

"A good dad doesn't disappear for work that can kill him at random times," Itachi said, completely doubting his skills as a father.

"You're still a good dad," Naruto told him but he didn't reply. "I think he's tired, you should put him to bed when he's done," Itachi nodded before walking into the bedroom and sitting on the bed. He waited for the baby boy to finish his bottle before burping him again and placing him down on the bed carefully. He then stood and walked out into the lounge room and sat beside Naruto on the couch. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven and nuzzled him as Itachi pulled him closer.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," The Uchiha murmured.

"Me too… But for now we can," The raven rested his forehead against Naruto's and the blond smiled at him, causing Itachi's lips to twitch into an almost smile. The blond placed his hand on Itachi's cheek and kissed him gently, automatically getting a response from the older male, so he pulled him closer as Itachi ran a hand through his golden hair lightly. "Mmmm," Naruto moaned out. After a few moments Itachi pulled back, causing Naruto to whine.

"You need to rest," The raven explained.

"No I don't," Naruto argued.

"You've been looking after Daisuke all day," Itachi refused to lose this argument.

"I look after him every day," The blond just shrugged causing Itachi to sigh lightly.

"What if you get pregnant again?" Itachi questioned, not wanting such a thing to happen so soon after Naruto's last pregnancy.

"We can make sure I won't, it's pretty simple you know," Naruto pouted and Itachi ran his fingers through Naruto's hair again, causing Naruto to lean in to the touch once again, loving the feel of Itachi's hands gently moving through his golden locks.

"Naruto just be patient," Itachi said gently.

"I already waited nine months," Naruto whined, "I think that's patient enough," Itachi just sighed at Naruto's behaviour. "Fine," The shifter muttered, turning away from Itachi and curling up into a ball.

"I'll go…" Itachi sat up and pushed himself off the couch.

"Don't go," Naruto whined.

"I upset you," The shifter rolled over so he could see Itachi.

"No you didn't," he mumbled lightly, "I'm just being stubborn like always," Itachi just sighed and laid back down next to him again, so Naruto wrapped his arms around him tightly, allowing Itachi to rest his head on his shoulder. "Mmmm," Naruto shifted around slightly as Itachi closed his eyes.

Just as they were about to drift off to sleep in each other's arms, crying from the bedroom completely destroyed their peaceful mood. Naruto groaned before sitting up and walking into the bedroom with Itachi following him. He laid down on the bed next to Daisuke, wrapping his arms around Daisuke protectively, and he didn't loosen his grip when the boy stopped crying. Itachi sat on the edge of the bed causing Naruto to look at him.

"He must hate being on his own... He cries when he is," Itachi just nodded to the blonde's words. Naruto looked down sadly before quickly masking his emotions with a fake smile.

"Naruto what's wrong?" The raven questioned.

"It's nothing," The blond responded.

"Naruto please…" Naruto looked over at him.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Tell me what's wrong," Itachi demanded.

"It's just... he wouldn't have been alone..." Itachi looked away from Naruto, and the latter looked down again.

"I'm sorry…" Itachi apologised.

"Why are you sorry?" Naruto was completely and utterly confused.

"I should have been here," The raven said.

"It's fine," the shifter shook his head, not wanting Itachi to feel like it was his fault at all.

"I could have saved one of our children," Itachi argued.

"It doesn't matter, it's been done, we can't change the past," Naruto tried to get his point across, but Itachi looked down.

"I know…" Naruto slowly let go of the now asleep Daisuke and wrapped his arms around Itachi and nuzzled him as he sighed. "Everyone wishes they could change the past…"

"Yeah I know… I know it sounds fucked up, but I'm glad you hit me with your car," Naruto said, trying to change the topic.

"I would have liked to meet you a different way," The raven mumbled causing the blond to laugh slightly.

"Awwww but I enjoy getting hit by cars, what dog doesn't?" he continued to laugh a bit, but pouted when Itachi only rolled his eyes at him. "Whaaaaaaaaaat?" he whined.

"Nothing," Naruto only bit the ravens neck when he said that.

"I'll eat you," he growled out playfully.

"I did not want to hit you with my car," Itachi winced at the bite.

"Well we met, so I'm glad you did," Naruto grinned.

"I am not, I would have preferred to meet you differently," Itachi explained.

"Yeah but if you did I wouldn't have been living with you, which means we wouldn't have out little angel," Naruto said with a smile, looking over at Daisuke, then back over to Itachi who nodded with a smile, and Naruto just bit his neck again slightly more gently, causing Itachi to shiver. "Now I'll eat you,"

"Naruto-kun doesn't bite," Itachi mumbled.

"But I wanna eat you," the blond whined.

"Naruto you will leave marks on my neck," The raven tried to argue his point.

"What's wrong with that?" Naruto just bit him again when Itachi didn't answer. The raven turned slightly so he was facing him and kissed the blond lovingly, pulling back after a moment.

"Don't bite" Itachi said when Naruto whined, but the blond just smirked and bit him again.

"Naruto you are setting a bad example for Daisuke," Itachi winced.

"He's too little to understand anything," The blond shrugged.

"I'll go in the lounge room then," Naruto whined the moment those words left his lips causing Itachi to raise an eyebrow at his blond lover questioningly.

"Whyyyy?" He whined.

"Because you keep biting me," Naruto just grinned at that.

"But it's fun," Itachi had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at Naruto's behaviour, but that childish behaviour was one of the many reasons he loved the boy.

"For you," He retorted.

"You like it too," the blond smirked.

"And how would you know that?" Naruto just tapped the side of his head with a smile, and Itachi gave in to the urge to roll his eyes.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Naruto whined with a pout.

"Nothing," Itachi said simply, so Naruto just poked him on the chest, but his hand was taken in Itachi's hold causing him to pout.

"That's why I have two hands," he said grinning after a moment and poked him with his other hand, but that too was caught in Itachi's grasp, so he thought for a moment before licking Itachi's hand, hoping he would let him go, but the raven just blinked.

"What are you trying to accomplish by that?" Naruto just smirked and leaned forward so his mouth was at Itachi's neck and bit down again, causing the raven to wince again, but he shivered in pleasure and let go of Naruto's hands when the shifter began sicking on his neck and wrapped his arms around the raven, as the latter pulled him closer.

"Mmmm," Naruto moaned out lightly.

"Naruto-kun we aren't going any further," Itachi hesitantly pulled away from the blond slightly.

"Whyyyy?" The blond whined.

"I already told you, not yet," This caused the blond to pout.

"It's not like we'd have to have sex or anything jeeze," He complained.

"But we may get carried away," Itachi sighed.

"I wouldn't mind," The blond shrugged with a slight smirk in place.

"I would, it is not healthy to get pregnant so soon after having a child," Itachi reasoned.

"Well we could always make sure I don't," Naruto suggested.

"We don't have that stuff right now," The raven laid down staring at the ceiling and Naruto leaned his head on Itachi's chest. "Not today," he ran his hand through the blond locks gently, "I have to work tonight,"

"How long will you be gone for?" The blond whined.

"Not long," Itachi said and Naruto nodded, snuggling closer to his raven.

* * *

**A/N: And so that concludes another chapter :) Please remember to VOTE ON THE POLL if you want this story to continue: D**

**Please R&R**

**~*~Jessie~*~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'M ALIVE! Sorry I took so long to finish this chapter, but my mum took my laptop of me. Okay here's the last chapter, and I'm debating weather to write the sequel about Itachi and Naruto's son. Anyways, let's get on with the story and review if you want me to write the sequel!**

* * *

Naruto was fast asleep with Daisuke asleep on his chest when Itachi walked through the front door, a hand running through his hair as he walked into the bathroom and threw up the contents of his stomach. When he no longer had anything to throw up, he gagged for a few minutes before walking out and lying down on the couch, coughing as he turned onto his side. Just as Itachi closed his eyes, he heard light crying coming from the bedroom, and Naruto was pretty much passed out, too exhausted to do anything. The raven groaned lightly, pushing himself to his feet and walking into his bedroom. Naruto started growling unconsciously as Itachi went to pick Daisuke up, and the blonds arms wrapped around Daisuke protectively, causing Itachi to frown and walk back out to the lounge room. Just as he flopped onto the couch with a sigh Naruto woke up and walked out with Daisuke, both rubbing their eyes sleepily.

"Hey," the blond yawned to a pretty much out of it Itachi.

"Hello Naruto-kun..." The raven murmured as Naruto kneeled down next to him and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Why don't you go to bed?" The shifter asked his raven.

"I don't have the energy to move," Itachi explained.

"Okay, are you cold or something?" The blond questioned in concern.

"I just got back from work," was all the Uchiha said, and Naruto nodded as he placed a hand on the raven's cheek.

"I still don't think you should be working there," Naruto said.

"We need the money Naruto-kun and I made a deal with them, if I don't go they'll come get me," Itachi explained.

"I know..." The blond mumbled with a sigh before kissing his cheek again. "Do you want food or drink or something?"

"I'm alright thank you," The raven replied.

"Okay," The shifter pushed himself to his feet, "I'll let you rest," Itachi nodded slowly before closing his eyes.

After a moment Naruto carefully placed Daisuke down on the couch next to Itachi before going into the kitchen and getting a jar of baby food and a green soft plastic spoon. He returned to the lounge room and picked up his son and began to feed him.

Itachi woke up about three hours later and opened his eyes to see Naruto, sitting on the end of the couch staring at the wall, deep in thought. The raven sighed lightly, sitting up and running a hand through his raven locks, but the blond was too deep in thought to notice Itachi was awake.

"Naruto-kun?" The raven asked, his voice laced with sleep.

"Hm?" Naruto sounded, looking at his raven.

"Are you alright?" Although he didn't show it often, Itachi held a lot of concern for the young shifter.

"Yep," A goofy grin which always meant trouble appeared on Naruto's face. "I'm wondering if I should just pin you down and make you take it or not," That caused the raven to shift slightly, unsure of what to do, "Hmmmmm..." The blond mumbled, giving Itachi a contemplative look while the latter moved back a little. But his efforts seemed to be futile as Naruto slowly lowered his head, giving Itachi an evil look as he moved towards him slightly.

"Where's Daisuke?" Itachi questioned suddenly.

"Asleep," Naruto answered the raven.

"I think I'll go check on him," That only caused the blond to give him a blank look.

"No," Naruto said as he jumped on Itachi and pinned him to the couch, "You're not going anywhere," The shifter's face lit up with a goofy grin, causing Itachi to raise an eyebrow at his mate's childish antics. "This is comfy," Naruto giggled after a moment.

"That's nice to know," Itachi said blankly and Naruto leaned down, biting the raven's neck, causing Itachi to shiver, and the blond flicked his tongue over the bite mark as he ran his hand up under Itachi's shirt. It took all Itachi had to stop him from moaning, but he couldn't suppress a gasp when the hand up his shirt slipped into his pants. The blond tilted his head up slightly, capturing the ravens lips with his own as he moved his hand around inside the Uchiha's pants, and a moan escaped the raven's lips only to be muffled by the blond's lips.

"Gonna give in yet?" Naruto questioned, pulling back a bit.

"Don't bet on it," Itachi answered just before Naruto grabbed onto him with the hand down his pants and Itachi couldn't keep in the groan that escaped his lips and wrapped his arms around Naruto as the blond bit his neck again.

"All you have to do is flip us over," Naruto mumbled in his raven haired lover's ear.

"I already told you that you have to be patient," Itachi whispered back.

"I have been," the blond groaned, "I don't wanna be anymore,"

"I don't want you to get pregnant again so soon Naruto," the raven explained.

"Just. Do it pleeeeease," Naruto whined, pulling Itachi closer.

"Naruto I am not going to give in to this one," Itachi's response just caused Naruto to growl out in frustration.

"Fine," he got off the raven and walked into their room, slamming the door loudly behind himself. Itachi stood and followed his blond, knocking on the door lightly.

"Naruto-kun…" he called out.

"What?" was the muffled response.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," Itachi mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just being selfish again," Naruto mumbled.

"You're not being selfish," Itachi opened the door and walked inside, causing the curled up shifter to look up at him. The raven sighed and walked over to the blond, leaning down and kissing him lightly. "I might take you up on that offer," he whispered in the blond's ear, causing Naruto to shiver slightly.

"Then do it," he whispered back.

"Daisuke is in here," Itachi stated.

"He's asleep," Naruto shrugged, not seeing what the big deal was.

"I am not doing this in front of our child," The raven argued.

"Well… There's always the couch…" Naruto trailed a finger down Itachi's arm slowly. The raven grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him into the lounge room, dropping down onto the couch and pulling Naruto on top of himself. Itachi kissed him deeply as the blond wrapped his arms around the raven, pulling him closer. Itachi ran his fingers down Naruto's back, and the shifter shivered, moaning lightly.

* * *

"Itaaaachiiiii!" Naruto yelled from the bathroom about a month later, and Itachi followed the blonds call immediately. "We has a liiittle bit of a problem," Naruto said, trying to be casual with it all.

"What is it?" Itachi questioned in his usual monotone voice.

"Weeeeeeell... Hehe," The blond scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"What is it?" The raven repeated.

"Ummmm... Well remember that thing? A month ago?" Naruto asked, and Itachi just nodded his head slowly. "Weeeeeeell... You were right... Hehe..." Naruto looked down the moment he saw Itachi stiffen, thinking he had done something wrong. "Sorry Itachi..." He mumbled.

"I-its fine... I just wasn't expecting that," Itachi tried to reassure him.

"Yeah... me neither," Naruto sounded calm, but on the inside he was freaking out, worried about how hard this will make everything for Itachi.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun," Itachi always knew how Naruto thought, so he knew what was on the blonds mind automatically, and tried to make him feel better even though he had less social contact than a brick wall, excluding Naruto that is.

"Between Daisuke and this... things are gonna get hard..." Naruto said with a sigh.

"I know, but we will get by," Itachi said.

"I guess..." The blond nodded, but he was still unsure.

"I promise everything will turn out alright," Itachi reassured the blond.

"I hope so..." Naruto sighed, looking up at his raven. "I should go check on Daisuke" he said, walking into their room, leaving Itachi standing in the bathroom while the blond went to go get their son.

* * *

_Three months later_

Itachi had just gotten home from working with the sleazebag Orochimaru, and walked through the lounge room past the upset looking blond and into the bathroom where he proceeded to throw up violently, hit coughing heavy. He was done within about five minutes, at which point in time he returned to the lounge room and saw his upset blond.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Itachi questioned softly, concern showing clearly on his face as he looked him over.

"Nothing," The blond muttered moodily, not wanting to talk to anyone, especially the raven.

"Naruto... You're hiding something..." Itachi's concern grew for Naruto, worried it may be something serious.

"No I'm not," The blond mumbled, otherwise ignoring him.

"If you say so," the raven sighed before walking into their bedroom and sitting on the bed, as Naruto walked in after him to get Daisuke.

"I can take care of him," Itachi informed the shifter, but he didn't really care for what Itachi had to say.

"I always do so it's fine," he muttered turning away.

"Naruto-kun I know I'm not here often but he is my son as well," Itachi frowned. He knew something was upsetting Naruto, but he didn't understand what.

"Yeah well I like spending time with him, he's pretty much the only person I CAN spend time with," Naruto's words sent a razorblade like pain through the Uchiha's chest, and he looked down with a hurt expression, knowing the words Naruto spoke were true. It was that moment Itachi's mind snapped and he let all the pain, loneliness and depression wash over him as he made his way past Naruto and into the kitchen. He closed the door behind himself and removed the bottom draw from its place, taking from behind it a white container, from which he removed three bags. He pulled a needle from the first bag, closing his eyes for a moment, rethinking everything he was doing.

After a moment the lost Uchiha opened his eyes and injected the liquid inside the needle into his arm. He waited a few moments before repeating the process with a second needle and put them both in a bag, tossing them aside. It only took a moment for his vision to become blurry, and he clumsily removed the last syringe, swaying slightly as he accidentally dropped the needle onto the bench. The raven managed to steady himself enough to pick up the needle, injecting it into his arm roughly. He had to grip the bench to hold himself in place, his breathing quickly speeding up and growing uneven as he began to cough. The force of the coughs caused him to lose balance and he fell sideways onto the cold floor.

It was that moment Naruto had just put Daisuke down and made his way to the kitchen, looking for Itachi. He opened the door with a frown, and the sight that greeted him nearly caused his heart to stop. Itachi was lying on the floor, eyes closed, sweating profusely and shaking badly. The blond quickly made his way to the raven, kneeling down beside him.

"Itachi you fucking idiot! What the hell did you do?" Naruto shouted, but he received no response. After a moment the blond growled, removing Itachi's phone from his pocket at dialling Kabuto's number.

"_Hello?" _He heard Kabuto's voice on the other end.

"Can you please come over? Itachi's a fucking idiot who's gonna get himself killed," Naruto muttered in his angered state.

"_What did he do?" _The medic questioned.

"I don't know, I wasn't in the room, probably OD'd or something, there's like... three empty needles,"

"_Are they the morphine I gave him?"_

"Yeah I think so," Naruto examined the empty syringes.

"_Is he alive?"_

"I don't know, maybe," Naruto was too angry to care.

"_Does he have a high body temperature?" _Naruto felt Itachi's forehead, pulling his hand away quickly at the heat.

"Yeah,"

"_I'll be over soon, Naruto there is a high probability that he will die," _Naruto sighed.

"If he does I'll bring the bastard back and kill him myself," He growled out.

"_You can't bring back the dead," _The moment Kabuto finished speaking Naruto heard a click, signalling that the conversation was over. He just put the phone back in Itachi's pocket and waited.

It took fifteen minutes for Kabuto to get there, and by the time he did Naruto was holding a fussing Daisuke in the kitchen. He looked down at Itachi before he frowned, kneeling beside the raven and taking his wrist so he could inject some medication into itachi's arm.

"You don't seem to worried Naruto or hasn't it registered yet you may never see him open his eyes again?" Kabuto mumbled as he worked.

"I'm too pissed off at the moment," Naruto muttered.

"So if he joins your daughter in the yard, you will be too pissed off to feel anything?" Kabuto raised an eyebrow while maintaining his hold on Itachi's wrist.

"I can't get upset... I need to act like everything's okay, otherwise Daisuke will get upset..." Naruto said with a sigh as he turned away from the silver haired medic.

"So if he loses his father he shouldn't get upset?" Kabuto questioned, no longer looking at the blond.

"I don't want to see him sad no matter what," The blond had a determined look in his eyes as he spoke, and Kabuto could feel the determination coming off of the blond in waves, even though Naruto's back was towards him.

"I don't understand you Naruto, if you pretend to be happy even if he dies, he is still going to sense something is wrong," The medic replied, giving Itachi a final check over before standing.

"Yeah I know, but if he survives i'm punching him," The shifter said in response with a sigh.

"You will have to wait a few days, he's going to be very ill" Kabuto replied, packing up his medical equiptment.

"Fine, when he's better I'll punch him," There was no real venom behind Naruto's words as he spoke.

"If you wish, make sure he doesn't move once he's off the floor," And with those final words, Kabuto walked out of the house, leaving Naruto to carry Itachi into their room and putting him in their bed, before putting Daisuke down for a nap.

* * *

Itachi didn't wake up for another day and a half, and Naruto barely left his side the whole time. The raven's face was almost deathly pale, and his hair was mattered with sweat. He opened his eyes and spotted his blond shifter playing with their son on the bed, although he was only able to see them from the corner of his eye as he was unable to turn his head.

"Naruto-kun...?" Itachi's voice was incredibly weak and feather light, and Naruto just looked at his mate.

"What?" He questioned, making sure not to reveal any emotion on his face. He didn't want Itachi to know how cut up he was by the raven's actions.

"I'm sorry..." Was all the raven had to say, and those two words caused Naruto to look away.

"Why...?" The blond questioned, his voice so quiet Itachi almost missed it.

"I didn't want to make you feel like that...like I never wanted to be around... I didn't want to feel that pain..." Itachi began coughing, blood dripping from his mouth and his nose.

" Itachi, i'm pregnant and emotional, I'm gonna say mean things, you should know that, it's just so... hard looking after Daisuke on my own being pregnant," Naruto sighed, whipping the blood away from his mates face.

"I'm sorry... I want to be here for you... But if I don't go I could be putting you in danger..." The raven mumbled.

"It's fine Itachi, I'm just being emotional, but I swear if you do something so stupid like that again and end up dying, I will find a way to bring you back just so I can kill you myself," The shifter had a fire burning in his eyes as he said those words, but hidden behind the anger was a waterfall of pain.

"But what you say is true, I am never here... I am not a good father..." The Uchiha whispered.

"Itachi, if you didn't work you wouldn't be a good father, but you do, and when you're home you still spend time with him," The blond let a small smile grace his features as he spoke.

"But it's not enough," Itachi whispered, his voice slightly pained, but all Naruto could do was sigh, he really didn't know what to say to his raven. "Naruto I'd give anything to be with you and Daisuke..." Naruto looked down before he spoke.

"Well you can't, so there's no point talking about it," Naruto said as he looked back up at the raven. "Everything will work out in the end I guess,"

Itachi suddenly had a determined expression in place on his face as he attempted to push himself up, blood dripping from his lip, obviously from the strain he was putting his body under.

"Don't move," Naruto told him, giving the raven a serious look.

"Im going to work to tell Orochimaru I am taking time off," Itachi told him.

"You're not allowed to move," The shifter growled, placing his hand on the raven's chest and pushing him down completely, causing Itachi to grunt in pain. "Stay. Down,"

"Okay..." The older male sighed as Naruto placed Daisuke down next to him.

"He can keep you company while I get you two food and drink," The blond gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Take care of Daisuke first," Itachi protested.

"I'll take care of the one who almost killed himself first," Naruto said with a roll of his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

"Daisuke is more important..." The raven mumbled to himself, while Naruto made him some food and got him a cup of water. He helped the Uchiha to sit up before setting the pillows up behind him, to support him and handed him the food and drink.

"Now eat and drink," Itachi first drank the water as Naruto left again, this time coming back with baby food, and he proceeded to feed their son. Itachi only managed to drink about half the cup of water, and eat about four bited of the food before he stopped.

"Finish it," The blond said, while Daisuke babbled in agreement.

"I will be sick Naruto," the raven mumbled.

"If you don't eat later I will force it down your throat," the blond huffed, causing Daisuke to giggle and pull the blonds hair. "Don't do that Daisuke, it's bad," Naruto said with a grunt.

"You bite," Itachi replied, picking up his food again.

"Yeah, but that's different, you like it when I do that," Naruto said with a grin plastered on his face.

"I do not," Itachi's cheeks had a slight hint of pink on them as he continued eating small portions of his food at a time.

"The noises you make say otherwise," The blond had an eyebrow raised as he continues feeding his son, and he smirked when Itachi didn't respond.

"Naruto-kun I think I am going to throw up," Itachi said, placing his half-full plate down. Naruto just sighed before going to the kitchen and returning with a bucket, that he instantly handed to Itachi and winced when the raven emptied the contents of his stomach into it.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, his voice laced with concern. Itachi just nodded. Daisuke, noticing something was wrong with his dad, slowly crawled over to the raven, falling onto his stomach a few times.

"Hehe, that's cute," Naruto chuckled, a happy smile on his face.

"Yes, it is," Itachi laid back down as he spoke, his lip twitching slightly as Daisuke flopped on top of him, babbling to him in his own baby language, causing Naruto to start laughing.

"He'll be walking in a few months," the blond smiled, watching his son interact with the raven.

"The times passed so quickly," Itachi had a frown in place on his face.

"Yeah I know, he's gotten so big," Naruto grinned.

"he's going to be taller then you," the raven said matter-of-factly.

"That's not fair," the blond pouted, hating the fact that he was shorter than Itachi, and he did not want to think about how tall his son would be.

"I like you the way you are," Naruto couldn't help but smile at the fondness in the raven's words. At that moment their son decided it would be a good idea to grab his father's finger and pull it into his mouth, biting down on it and leaving a mark. "He is just like you," were the words that escaped the raven's lips, causing Naruto to laugh and Daisuke to clap, before yanking on his father's hair. The baby raven started babbling to his father like he was talking to him, before giving him a sloppy kiss-like gesture on his cheek. Naruto grinned as he watched the display, affection clear in his eyes.

"He must like giving you attention," the blond said as he observed them.

"I can see," Itachi replied, not attempting to pull away from his overly-affectionate son.

"Well you can't say you don't enjoy it, he's just so adorable," Naruto grinned.

"Yeah,"

* * *

_A month later_

Itachi was sitting on the couch, just staring at the blank wall when Daisuke crawled over, using the couch to pull himself to his feet, obviously wanting attention, so Itachi picked the young Uchiha up.

"Mama!" Daisuke yelled, giggling to himself, unable to tell the difference between who was 'mama' and who was 'dada'.

"I am dad, Naruto-kun is mum," The raven tried to explain.

"mama," Daisuke said in almost defiance as Itachi ran his fingers through his hair. "dada!," that caused Itachi to give him a small smile. Daisuke looked down at the dribble covered cookie in his hand before shoving it in his father's mouth, who promptly spat it out on the floor. Daisuke pouted, and his bottom lip started trembling as Itachi wiped his mouth.

"Shhh, it's alright Daisuke," Itachi patted the child's head lightly as the younger's eyes started filling with tears, letting out sniffles while his father lightly rocked him back and forth.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Daisuke screamed, his tears falling from his eyes causing Itachi to wince and Naruto to enter the room with a sigh,

"What did you do Itachi?" he questioned the uncomfortable Uchiha.

"He shoved a cookie in my mouth, but I don't eat sweets," Was the raven's explanation.

"That's why you pretend to eat it and hide it when he's not looking," the shifter sighed.

"It's just another thing I don't know about him because I am rarely here," Itachi murmured, looking down.

"It takes time to learn these things. Just cuddle him and he'll stop crying," The raven did what Naruto told him to and hugged his son close, and Daisuke's cries turned to whimpers, before he completely stopped crying, causing the raven to let out a sigh of relief.

"Dada!," Daisuke cried out looking at Naruto.

"Hello Daisuke," Naruto laughed.

"Naruto I have to work tonight," Itachi said, handing Daisuke to the blond.

"Why?" Naruto whined.

"Because Orochimaru requested I come in," the raven ran a hand through his own hair before standing, and Naruto walked over so he was standing directly in front of him. Itachi had a slightly confused expression in place, but that disappeared when Naruto wrapped his free arm around the ravens neck and pulled him into a kiss. Itachi kissed him back for a moment before he had to pull away. "I will try to be back as soon as possible," Itachi told him, and both the shifter and their son wrapped their arms around Itachi, and he held them close.

* * *

A month passed by quickly, and Daisuke's first birthday was quickly approaching. Itachi was laying on the bed asleep, while Daisuke was sitting next to him drinking from an orange sippy cup, while Naruto was in the shower.

"Dada! Mama!" Daisuke shouted when he finished his drink. Itachi slowly opened his eyes, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh as Daisuke handed his sippy cup to the raven, who placed it down on the ground before closing his eyes again. Daisuke, being the curious child he is, decided it would be a good idea to crawl over to the edge of the bed and look at the ground. Itachi's eyes snapped open and he quickly moved Daisuke away from the edge before laying back down, only to have the baby crawl towards the edge again.

"You're not going to let me sleep are you?" Itachi sighed, picking up the giggling baby, and walking out of the bedroom. "Naruto?" He called out, and the blond exited the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as he approached them.

"I have to go away for a while..." The raven had a guilty expression on his face.

"How long's a while...?" Naruto asked softly, not liking the idea of the raven leaving so close to the end of his pregnancy.

"Two months..." Itachi said.

"Do you have to?" Naruto asked looking down, placing his hands on his stomach.

"Yes..." Itachi replied, and Naruto looked back up at him, hugging his mate tightly.

"Dada," Daisuke said sadly, sensing something was wrong.

"No matter what... I will always love you both," Itachi said, hugging both of the shifters close.

"Me too..." Naruto mumbled sadly.

* * *

_Two months later_

Itachi slowly made his way to the door, his body slightly under weight and his complexion slightly paler than usual. He opened the door and walked inside, spotting Naruto sitting on the couch, cuddling the small raven that was their son.

"Dada!" Daisuke cried out at the sight of his father.

"Hello Daisuke," The raven said, his eyes slowly moving to look at Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto said with a grin, and Itachi slowly made his way over to them, taking a seat on the spot next to the blond.

"Only a month now Naruto-kun," Itachi murmured.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed as Itachi closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the couch.

"Dada!" Daisuke called out, slowly climbing down from the couch as Itachi opened his eyes. The smaller raven pushed himself up using the couch, and stood on his shaky legs. He took a few wobbly steps towards his father before falling, grinning at the older Uchiha. "Dada dada!" he giggled, and Itachi picked him up, hugging him lightly.

"I missed you both," Itachi said quietly.

"We missed you too, and Daisuke really, really missed you," Naruto chuckled.

"I can see," The raven said before leaning over and kissing the blonds lips lightly.

* * *

The month passed by quickly, and Itachi was working more often than usual. Two days before the date Naruto and Itachi's baby was to be born, Naruto and Itachi were both in bed sleeping at about two in the morning, when Naruto abruptly woke up.

"Itachi..." he mumbled, his voice still full of sleep.

"Hnn?" The raven mumbled tiredly.

"Call Kabuto... Now," At those words, Itachi's eyes snapped open, and he quickly sat up, grabbing his phone off the desk and calling Kabuto, while Naruto remained sitting in the big patch of liquid on the bed.

_'Hello?' _Kabuto answered the phone on the third ring.

"Naruto is having the baby," Was all the raven said into the small device.

_'I'll be there soon," _And with that Itachi hung up, just as Naruto let out a loud scream. Itachi ran his fingers through the blonds hair gently, whispering comforting words to him.

It only took fifteen minutes for the silver haired medic to arrive and kick the two ravens out, and only another ten for the surgery to be completed. Kabuto had in his arms a small blond child.

"You got a girl," Kabuto told him, handing the baby to the blond, and with those words a grin made itself known on the blonds face, and he hugged his daughter close.

"Itachi you can come back," Kabuto said as he opened the door and let in Itachi, who was carrying Daisuke in his arms. Kabuto left as Itachi sat on the bed and Naruto smiled at his raved haired mate. Itachi looked down at their daughter with a smile.

"I got my girl..." Naruto mumbled.

"You deserved her," Itachi whispered, the smile never leaving his face.

"Baby?" Daisuke questioned, pointing to the infant in Naruto's arms, ad Itachi nodded.

"Yes Daisuke, that's your baby sister," Itachi explained to his son.

"Baby baby," Daisuke giggled, reaching for the small girl.

"What do you want to name her?" Itachi asked.

"Aiko," Naruto mumbled with absolutely no hesitation.

"That is a beautiful name," The raven said, placing their son down next to his 'mama'.

"Baby," Daisuke giggled as he looked at his little sister, and his father patted his head lovingly, before Daisuke gave Aiko a sloppy kiss and a hug causing Naruto to laugh lightly, and Itachi to let out a sigh of contentment.

"Daisuke's gonna be one soon," Naruto smiled, "He grew up so fast.

"I know," Itachi nodded.

* * *

A week after the birth of Aiko, a man with flaming red hair, sea foam green eyes, and the marks of a shifter was making his way towards the Uchiha residents, a small boy with black hair, the same eyes and the same markings in his arms.

_'Where are we going...?' _The small, one year and a bit old boy asked telepathically.

"An old friends house," The older male explained.

_'I want to stay with mum'_ the small boy buried his face in the man, his father's, shoulder.

"I wanted you to come with me," the red haired male said, knocking on the door that was in front of him.

_'What if they don't like me?'_ The toddler questioned unsurely.

"They will, you're too cute," Gaara said as Naruto swung the door open, his eyes wide.

"Gaara?" the blond questioned.

"Who is it?" Itachi questioned his mate from the lounge.

"An old friend," Naruto explained, motioning for Gaara to come inside.

"Hello Naruto," Gaara said, his son's grip on his shirt tightening as they entered the unfamiliar house, so his father rubbed his back comfortingly.

_'Why are they staring at us?'_ The child in Gaara's arms questioned as Daisuke giggled, smiling at the small boy.

"Because," was the only response Gaara gave him.

"Is this your kid?" Naruto questioned, and Gaara nodded as the child cautiously looked at the hyperactive blond.

"His name is Akemi," Gaara told the blond.

"I have two kids," Naruto grinned at his red-headed friend.

"And who would you be? Naruto questioned the raven sitting on the couch.

"The father of his two kids," Was the only response the raven gave, causing Gaara to nod.

_'Dad I don't think they like me,' _Akemi said as Daisuke slowly made his way over to them and tugged on Gaara's pants.

"I'm sure they do," Gaara replied as he looked down at the young Uchiha, who just pointed to Akemi. "Akemi, do you want to play?" The red-head questioned his son.

_'No...' _Akemi mumbled.

"Please? I need to have a conversation" Gaara looked at the small boy in his arms.

_'Okay...'_ Akemi mumbled as Gaara placed him on the ground. Instantly the boys eyes filled with tears as he sat down.

"Be a good boy," Gaara said, kissing Akemi's forehead.

_'I will...' _the small boy replied as his father walked over to Itachi and Naruto. Akemi looked at Daisuke, his bottom lip trembling as the young Uchiha held his hand out to the other shifter, who hesitantly took the offered hand. Daisuke smiled at the smaller boy and tried to help him to his feet, only to end up falling over, giggling to himself.

"D-Da-Dase," Daisuke said, pointing to himself when Akemi gave him a small smile.

_'Daisuke?' _Akemi questioned, and the small Uchiha nodded with a grin. _'My name is Akemi,' _Daisuke giggled, holding out a cookie to the boy. _'No thank you,' _ the smaller boy declined, but Daisuke just broke the cookie in half with a pout, and handed half of the cookie to Akemi, who slowly took the offered sweet. Daisuke quickly ate his half, while Akemi only took small bites of the cookie, before looking up at Gaara.

"What is it?" Gaara questioned, looking at his son.

_'Mum is going to be worried if we don't go back soon,' _Akemi said.

"Yeah I know," Gaara said with a sigh as Akemi looked ay Daisuke, who was pouting and shaking his head.

_'there are bad people after our family, and we have to go back so dad can protect mum,' _Akemi explained, and Daisuke had a thoughtful look on his face.

_'Me h-help?'_ Daisuke asked, managing to talk in his head.

_'No, you have to stay here, but it was nice meeting you,' _Daisuke only pouted more at the smaller boys words.

_'fwiend?' _he asked, and Akemi nodded.

_'Okay,' _he said with a small smile, and Daisuke giggled, giving his new friend a hug.

"Baby?" Daisuke questioned suddenly, looking at his 'mama' and pointing towards the bedroom.

"Okay, I'll show them Aiko before they have to go," Naruto said as he walked into the bedroom. He walked out a few moments later with the baby girl, kneeling down next to the two children.

_'Your sister is pretty,'_ Akemi said as he looked at the baby girl. Daisuke only nodded with a giggle, before giving his sister a sloppy kiss.

"I need to go, but I might bring Akemi over some time soon, he seems to be getting along with Daisuke," Gaara said as he picked up his son. The two of them said their goodbyes and left, not knowing what awaited the two of them, not all that far in the future.

**The end**

* * *

**A/N: so, what do you think? Should I write the sequel? or should I just end it here? :) please leave a review! **


	10. Sequel preview!

**A/N: Just a preview of the sequel, some sentences from a few of my favourite scenes :D but not all of it is what you would think. Let me know if I should go through with writing this okay?**

"_Akemi?" _

"_Akemi where are you? What's going on?"_

"_I'm tainted,"_

"_How? What happened?"_

"_I don't deserve you,"_

"_You do, I love you, you know that,"_

"_Akemi? What's up? You seem distant..."_

"_I just feel like I'm not going to be here much longer, like I'm going to disappear,"_

"_Well I'm not gonna let that happen,"_

"_I haven't said this yet... But I am thankful for everything you've done for me, and I know I'll never be able to make up for all of it, but I'll do what I can,"_

"_You don't have to make up for it; you already have just by being here,"_

"_I love you,"_

"_I love you too,"_

"_Akemi!"_

"_I... I need to get you back to the house... Everything's gonna be okay... I'll make sure you're okay,"_

"_Daisuke I'm not going to make it back..."_

"_You will! I'll make sure of it! You have to... I'm not going to let you die on me, not now, not ever..."_

"_The feeling's gone Daisuke... I don't feel like I'm going to disappear anymore..."_

"_You won't,"_

"_I don't want you to grieve for me,"_

"_I won't because you're not gonna die,"_

"_Look at me Daisuke... I'm not going to get through this..."_

"_You will, I wouldn't be able to live if you die,"_

"_You've got your whole life ahead of you,"_

"_Not without you I don't,"_

"_I... I knew this would happen eventually..."_

"_It's not gonna end like this,"_

"_I'm just sorry... I couldn't be around longer..."_

"_d-don't talk like this, you're gonna be okay!"_

"_It might be easier this way... I love you Daisuke,"_

"_I love you too..."_

"_It feels like when I first met you... It was my easiest hello... But this is my hardest goodbye..."_

"_You're not going anywhere, I won't let you!"_

"_I wish I could stay... Daisuke..."_

"_You will!"_

"_Goodbye... Daisuke... I'm sorry..."_

"_Akemi!"_

"_Naruto..."_

"_D-dad... I-it was all my fault!"_

"_I-Itachi... I... I was g-gonna have an-nother baby... I love you... Make sure... you... look after the others... okay?"_

"_I love you too Naruto-kun..."_

"_Promise me... Okay? D-don't follow me... any time... soon..."_

"_I promise..."_

"_I'll bury him beside our daughter..."_

"_This can't have happened... It's impossible..."_

"_We aren't fourteen anymore Pein, I have a family,"_

"_So do I,"_

"_It's not like we'd be cheating on anyone or anything,"_

"_You don't know what it's like to have a loved one die, because you never stayed long enough to get close to them,"_

"_Pein..."_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Close the door..."_

"_What the fuck is his problem?" _

"_He is unhappy because I had sex with you,"_

"_Why? It's not like it has anything to do with him,"_

"_He thinks I am betraying his mother,"_

"_But his mum's dead,"_

"_They were very close,"_

"_Well that's his problem then,"_

"_I still love him Pein,"_

"_Who?"_

"_Naruto,"_

"_Who's that Itachi?"_

"_Naruto is my dead lover,"_

**A/N: So yeah, your thoughts? Should I write it?**


	11. Chapter 11  updates

A/N: Okay guys, I haven't updated anything in a while, but I have been so busy with school and cosplay that I haven't had the time! I'm more focused on cosplay than writing right now, and I would appreciate it if you guys could have a look and show your support! Karasu-95 . deviantart . com (remove the spaces).

I am currently working on the first chapter of the sequel to Forbidden love, and the next chapter of never again, but it will take time, as manifest is right around the corner and I'm working on my Amaimon. My cosplay group also needs a name, any ideas are welcome!

But yeah, please be kind and show your support! If i gain more confidence in my cosplay I may become more motivated to write ^.^


	12. Chapter 12: Sequel up!

A/N: The sequel has been posted; it is called unexpected tragedies.


End file.
